Au Coeur Des Apparences
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Nous sommes à la fin de la cinquième année du Trio d'or, après les événements qui se sont déroulés au ministère de la magie et la mort de Sirius. Au delà des apparences Harry Potter et Severus Snape ont plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensent. Remake de l'histoire à partir du Tome 6. Récit centré sur Harry et Snape. Snape comme protecteur et mentor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la présente fic s'inspire de l'œuvre de JK. ROWLING

**AU COEUR DES APPARENCES**

Nous sommes à la fin de la cinquième année du Trio d'or, après les événements au ministère de la magie et la mort de Sirius.

Le ministre l'avait vu en personne cette fois. _Son_ retour était officiel. La Gazette du sorcier tirait : " RETOUR DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ", " DUMBLEDORE INNOCENTE ", " OMBRAGE SUSPENDUE ". Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre même si Harry, lui, se sentait plus déboussolé que jamais.

Bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore

Le bureau était calme, comme si le temps s'y était arrêté. Un jeu de clair-obscur faisait se refléter la poussière présente dans l'air. Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter se faisaient face tout deux assis.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, _commença le vieux directeur._

— Non vous ne savez pas, _répondit Harry du tac au tac._ C'est, ma faute, _continua-t-il._

— Non. C'est la mienne. Je savais qu'il s'écoulerait peu de temps avant que Voldemort ne s'introduise dans ton esprit. Et, je pensais qu'en prenant mes distances avec toi, comme je l'ai fais toute l'année, _Il_ serait moins tenté et donc, tu serais mieux protégé.

Harry hésita un instant.

— La prophétie disait : " Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie". Ça veut dire, que l'un de nous deux, devra tuer l'autre, à la fin ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

— Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à vouloir sauver Sirius et qui a fait que tes amis t'ont sauvé. Après toutes ces années, après tout ce que tu as enduré, je ne voulais pas t'infliger d'autres souffrances. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

— Alors laissez-moi rester à Poudlard cet été avec vous, Monsieur.

Le vieil homme expira doucement.

— Je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête Harry. Même si j'avoue que la perspective de vacances en ta compagnie me comblerait et serait, sans aucun doute, plus agréable que les voyages que je me dois d'entreprendre. Sache que la protection du sang fournie par ta mère et dont tu bénéficies par le biais de ta tante fait que Privet Drive est irrévocablement le meilleur endroit pour toi où passer ces vacances.

Harry ne plaida pas davantage sa propre cause même s'il savait pertinemment que sécurité et bien-être n'allait pas de paire chez les Dursley. Il en avait l'habitude de toute manière et puis, qu'était-il en droit de demander ? Il ne voulait être une charge pour personne surtout avec les risques que cela comportait. Ce serait encore à Privet Drive qu'il mettrait le moins de personnes en danger.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey

Il y avait environ une heure que la nuit était tombée. Harry était dans sa chambre, assoupit sur l'un de ses manuels de DCFM en proie à un sommeil agité ce qui avait été le cas de pratiquement chacune de ses tentatives de sommeil depuis quarante-trois jours qu'il était enfermé ici. Il en avait d'ailleurs récolté les frasques et les insultes de sa famille plusieurs fois, car un brave Dursley avait besoin de sommeil selon son oncle et par conséquent, les réveils en sursaut, les cris ou autres inconvenances que leur imposaient Harry presque chaque nuit étaient très mal venus. C'étaient surtout les oreilles de son oncle qui y étaient sensibles.

Plus d'une fois ce dernier avait voulu le corriger mais sa tante avait réussi à l'en dissuader. Il s'était tenu à carreau jusqu'à présent, faisant ses corvées, répondant à leurs demandes les plus extravagantes. Et ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte, il avait du temps pour réfléchir, pour travailler ses cours. Même sa brute de cousin et ses amis ne l'ennuyaient plus. Il faut dire que depuis sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs, Dudley y repensait à deux fois avant de chercher à s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de se faire insulter et rabaisser sans discontinuer.

Les Dursley, père et fils, semblaient être passés maître dans ce domaine. Harry n'en avait cure, ce n'était que des mots, du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait mais certains s'enracinaient en lui et le touchaient plus qu'il ne le fallait, il en avait conscience. Mais il se faisait un devoir de ne pas craquer, il se montrait déjà bien assez faible en laissant voir aux Dursley qu'il ne pouvait trouver le repos la nuit. Alors, il mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir sa colère, sa frustration et à ne rien rétorquer. Il voulait être plus intelligent qu'eux et ne pas entrer dans leur jeu. Et cela marchait plutôt bien puisque son oncle enrageait de ne pas arriver à le faire sortir de ses gonds mais n'osait pas franchir les limites imposées par sa femme.

Pour l'heure, ses songes le conduisaient au département des mystères où le voile dans lequel Sirius avait disparu n'avait de cesse de lui murmurer qu'il était coupable, responsable, coupable, responsable de sa mort ou encore de celle de Cédric... jusqu'à ce qu'il capte au loin un appel autoritaire. Il devait se concentrer pour en saisir une quelconque signification et à plus il accordait d'attention à cette voix agressive à plus son cauchemars se dissipait : " ...vas descendre ! " "sourd en plus de ça !". Harry se réveilla en sursaut et prit conscience que ce qu'il entendait était bien réel, c'était la voix de son oncle. Il lui aboyait de descendre depuis le salon. Le jeune homme écarta le livre de ses genoux, remit d'aplomb ses lunettes sur son nez, se leva et dévala en toute hâte les escaliers.

— Maudit garçon ! Ici, immédiatement ! _réitéra pour la troisième fois, en hurlant, Vernon Dursley confortablement installé dans son fauteuil d'où il regardait en compagnie de son fils et de sa femme une série télévisée des plus frivoles._

— Je suis là, qu'y a-t-il mon oncle ?

Harry fut ravi de le voir sursauter, visiblement à hurler à tue-tête, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

— Pas trop tôt, _protesta Dudley._

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

— Va donc préparer du popcorn dans la cuisine et amène-le nous, repris son oncle. Aller, active-toi fainéant. Ce que tu peux être mou, rien dans le cerveau, rien dans les muscles à se demander ce qu'ont bien pu te léguer tes horribles parents mis à part ton don monstrueux !

— Tout de suite, oncle Vernon, _répondit automatiquement Harry alors que les gloussements de Dudley faisaient déjà siffler ses oreilles._

Alors qu'il était dans la cuisine, a préparer la ration de popcorn, Harry fulminait. Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, ses nerfs étaient à vifs et le maintient de son sang froid plus qu'émoussé. Il y avait un tel contraste entre ce qu'il vivait dans le monde magique et la vie ici, à Privet Drive. Parfois il se demandait s'il était véritablement sorcier ? S'il était réellement Harry Potter l'élu du monde magique, celui qui devrait défaire les ténèbres ? Ou s'il n'était pas, simplement Harry, asservit par cette famille dénuée de tout scrupules et bourrée de préjugés et de méchancetés ? Peut-être n'avait-il fait que s'inventer une vie dans un monde parallèle ? Mais sa peine se rappelait vite à lui et alors il comprenait que rien de ce qu'il vivait ou avait traversé n'était une illusion, la douleur était bien trop réelle.

« Serais-je donc toujours le larbin de ces goinfres ? » _se demanda-t-il en observant son reflet dans la vitre du micro-ondes._ Alors que le maïs prenait forme et crépitait, c'est la tête de son oncle et de son imbécile de cousin qu'il voyait exploser. Peut-être pourrait-il suggérer l'idée aux jumeaux : " Le popcorn qui vous donne la grosse tête, farces et attrapes Weasley ", quelque chose dans ce genre.

Il se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans le salon où un concerto de couinement porcin l'accueillit. Il comptait se débarrasser rapidement de son fardeau afin de pouvoir quitter des yeux ce spectacle affligeant. Mais c'était oublier trop facilement son cousin.

En effet, alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas décidé de son oncle afin de lui remettre les popcorn tant désirés, Harry ne vit pas la jambe tendue de Dudley sur son passage et chuta au sol envoyant valser le saladier rempli de popcorn sur la tête de son oncle. Mais pire que tout, Harry ne pu alors pas s'empêcher de rire en se relevant après avoir détaillé la tête de son oncle. Il n'y avait pas de magie à l'œuvre mais le résultat ne manquait pas de style. Vernon Dursley avait la tête recouverte de popcorn, ceux-ci même qu'Harry venait, comme il se le devait d'arroser de caramel liquide, étaient en grande partie collés tout autour de son gros visage moustachu, distendu, boursouflé et rouge de s'être trop gaussé.

Pour tout dire, le résultat était proche de la mise en plie de la tante Marge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il en avait besoin, toujours fut-il qu'Harry se mit à rire, rire et rire encore, d'un rire profond, sans s'arrêter, si bien que tous ses tourments s'envolèrent quelques instants. Il se sentit plus léger, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir rit ainsi depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Mais face à lui, un silence angoissant s'étirait, seuls les rires provenant du poste de télévision semblaient partager son euphorie précaire. Le visage de son oncle devint encore plus rouge qu'auparavant et Harry cessa de rire car c'est une colère sourde qui forgeait maintenant ses traits. A présent, Vernon Dursley semblait vraiment sur le point d'éclater.

— Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de toi, de ta maladresse et de ton impolitesse, sale monstre ! _exulta-t-il hargneusement. _

Il se leva de son fauteuil et quelques flocons de maïs tombèrent sans aucun bruit sur la moquette couleur lavande.

— Quand ceux de ton espèce vont-ils enfin se décider à venir te chercher, et à nous débarrasser de ta présence horripilante ? Oh mais peut-être n'en ont-ils guère envie. Oui, je peux les comprendre. Tu n'es qu'un danger pour eux aussi, après tout. Ton parrain n'est-il pas mort par ta faute dernièrement ? Et cela n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait déjà eu ce jeune garçon l'an dernier. Celui pour lequel tu pleures toujours durant ton attires le malheur sur tous ceux qui croisent ta route et dieu sait que si j'avais le choix je ne t'accueillerais pas au sein de ma maison. Tu n'es qu'un monstre inutile.

— Si je suis si inutile que ça alors pourquoi me demandez-vous tant de choses ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouillez seuls et me laissez tranquille, je ne vous demande rien d'autre. Et puis de quel droit parlez-vous de ce que vous ne connaissez pas ? Vous n'êtes que des gros porcs égoïstes et incapables. Qui êtes vous donc pour juger ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fais, tout cela vous dépasse et en dehors de votre routine moldue vous êtes perdu, vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne comprenez rien ! Je vous déteste, chacun d'entre vous. La façon dont vous me traitez depuis toutes ces années, comme un esclave, est inadmissible. Je ne suis ici que parce que l'un d'entre vous partage le sang de ma mère et si je le pouvais je me ferais un plaisir de vous traiter comme ce que vous êtes réellement des moins que rien, indignes de la chance qu'ils ont de vivre.

— Sale mioche tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu n'as rien à dire sur ma famille qui t'accueille puisque tu n'en as jamais eu une. Si tes abominables parents avaient été si fabuleux alors ils seraient toujours en vie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu es seul, garçon, seul, parce qu'ils étaient tout aussi diaboliquement déjantés que toi et qu'eux, contrairement à nous, n'ont pas su rester en vie. Ils sont mort par ta faute, à eux aussi tu n'as apporté que la mort ! Tu n'es qu'une abomination sans nom !

Il écumait de rage, il était tellement énervé qu'il en postillonnait dans toute la pièce. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

— Qu'y a-t-il tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? Ne te retiens pas mon garçon, tes menaces ne me font pas peur. Vas-y quitte donc cette maison, ta mort ne nous accablera pas, bien au contraire, ce ne sera qu'un soulagement ! Tu n'as raison qu'en une seule chose, je n'ai toujours vu en toi qu'un garçon faible et facile à exploiter.

Ce déferlement de haine laissa Harry en proie à une lutte intérieur. Les émotions tourbillonnaient en lui, alors qu'il revivait en un éclair toutes ses années passées à obéir, à encaisser les critiques, les insultes. Il essayait de se contenir, de contenir sa fureur et sa magie mais déjà l'atmosphère crépitait autour de lui.

— Et bien vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends, use donc de ta magie contre moi si tu en as le courage. Et ainsi, tu deviendras un criminel comme l'était ton parrain, ceux de ton monde te renieront définitivement et nous serons enfin tranquille !

Harry n'avait pas sa baguette. Mais il sentait la colère guider sa magie. Oui, il allait étouffer ce gros porc, le faire éclater comme du popcorn. Ses yeux se plissèrent davantage et il avança main tendu vers son oncle, alors qu'il laissait tout son ressentiment prendre le dessus. Oui, il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir, se venger de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait pu traverser. Il sentait la volonté de tuer monter du fond de ses entrailles, parcourir ses veines.

Deux types de pensée s'affrontaient en lui :

« Arrête ça ! Fuis ! » _criait sa conscience._

« TUE-LE ! » _hurlait son côté le plus sombre._

« Fuis, rien de bon ne peut ressortir d'un tel acte. Tu ne dois pas devenir comme Lui. »

« TUE-LE, il le mérite. Venge-toi ! Laisse ta colère et ta haine se déverser. »

La colère et la haine prirent le dessus. Toute la maison trembla, des cadres tombèrent et se brisèrent sur le sol, les lumières s'allumèrent et s'éteignirent furieusement, des canettes de sodas explosèrent sur la table et le poste de télé crépita dangereusement tout en dégageant une légère fumée grisâtre.

Harry s'avança déterminé vers son oncle, celui-ci sentit alors une force invisible lui enserrer la gorge.

— Tu oses me tenir tête. Mais tu ne pourras rien cette fois, gémit-il_ alors que l'air commençait à lui manquer. _Ne crois pas... pouvoir user de ton ... pouvoir sur moi ...

Harry luttait : « Je dois m'en empêcher, je dois me contrôler, je dois fuir sinon je vais le tuer. » _se dit-il_. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Sirius : " Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaise chose. Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est ce que l'on décide de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment "et d'un coup sa magie se calma, il reprit peu à peu le contrôle mais c'était trop tard.

— Vernon non ! _protesta sa femme tapis dans un coin de la pièce avec son fils, tous deux les yeux exorbités de peur par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux._

— ...comme tu l'as fais sur ma sœur, espèce d'abomination !

Et en même temps qu'il prononça ces mots Vernon Dursley arma son bras et frappa violemment Harry au ventre avec une batte de base-ball.

Harry était aveuglé par sa rage, il ne pouvait pas distinguer la batte de base-ball alors qu'il s'approchait luttant en lui même pour ne pas agir ainsi, pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion meurtrière et alors qu'il reprenait le dessus, il comprit bien trop tard que son oncle avait saisit la batte de base-ball que Dudley avait abandonné dans le dos du fauteuil en fin d'après midi.

La surprise et la force du coup le submergèrent bien trop vite.

— Vernon ! s'esclaffa_ encore une fois, Pétunia._

— Oh que non, Pétunia, pas cette fois. Quelqu'un doit lui faire comprendre quelle est sa juste place dans ce monde. Je vais lui donner la correction qu'il mérite, il s'en rappellera longtemps.

Il leva à nouveau son bras armé, son ombre était menaçante sur le mur du salon.

Harry sentait que ses côtes encaissaient difficilement le choc, il avait le souffle coupé et il était plié en deux de douleur. Ce qui laissait une complète ouverture à son oncle qui, sans aucune hésitation, le frappa à la tête cette fois et le fit perdre connaissance.

Les méandres de l'inconscience l'emportaient au loin presque bienfaisantes alors que les interrogations se succédaient : « Pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je-fait de mal ? J'ai simplement rit et dit ce que je pensais. J'ai été franc et j'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Pourquoi ? »

Mais il avait fait une erreur, il avait sous estimé la colère de son oncle. Avant de sombrer totalement, il entendit les hululements affolés d'Edwige qui se manifestait comprenant sans doute que son maître se trouvait en difficulté et la porte de la maison sauter de ses gonds dans un grand fracas.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Privet Drive, non loin de la maison des Dursley

Arabella Figg avait ressenti quelque chose, elle s'était alors précipité à sa fenêtre, vêtue de son peignoir mauve, pour observer de l'autre côté de la rue la maison où résidait le jeune Harry Potter durant les vacances.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et celui-ci se confirma lorsqu'elle remarqua le tumulte agitant la maison des Dursley. Même le lampadaire devant la maison semblait secouer par une magie sauvage.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se rua devant sa cheminée et y jeta de la poudre de cheminette. Les flammes devinrent vertes.

— Professeur Dumbledore ? Professeur Dumbledore vous êtes là ? PROFESSEUR ?!

— Arabella ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Merlin soit loué, vous êtes là. Il se passe quelque chose de mauvais ici. Vous devez venir, je pense qu'Harry est en danger.

— Des mangemorts ? _questionna le vieil homme une vive inquiétude dans le regard._

— Non, je ne crois pas, mais je sens la magie de Monsieur Potter, il se passe quelque chose de grave je le sens.

— Bien, restez chez vous, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Je transplanne immédiatement.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore

A peine sa communication avec Mrs Figg fut-elle rompue, que le directeur lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

— Severus !

— Un problème Albus ? _surgit immédiatement alerte le visage de son espion._

— Je viens de recevoir un appel de Mrs Figg, il se passe quelque chose à Privet Drive, j'ai besoin de vous, nous devons y transplanner sur le champ.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Plus tard, au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix, Square Grimmaurd

— Comment va-t-il Albus ? _questionna Severus Snape en entrant de le salon où Potter était allongé sur le canapé, Dumbledore à son chevet._

— Toujours inconscient mais il est hors de danger à présent. J'ai pu stopper l'écoulement de sang, soigner son bras et son épaule mais pour le reste...

— Tenez, vous devriez lui faire avaler ça, une potion de régénération sanguine, celle-ci contre la douleur et puis encore une pour ressouder ses os et aider les contusions à s'estomper plus rapidement.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

— Qu'en est-il des Dursley ?

— J'ai mis les choses au clair avec eux, _répondit le sombre professeur de potion d'une voix froide qu'il voulait détachée._

— Bien. Néanmoins, je sens que quelque chose vous tracasse ?

— J'ai parcouru l'esprit de Vernon Dursley, et je... comment avez-vous pu laisser le garçon être traité ainsi Albus ?

— Ne me jugez pas trop durement Severus, la protection de sa mère valait quelques sacrifices, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et surtout je ne pensais pas que les choses pourraient aller aussi loin.

Harry s'agita en gémissant légèrement.

— Il revient à lui, vous feriez mieux de partir si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous voit, nous pourrons reparler de tout cela plus tard.

L'homme en noir prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie.

— Et Severus ?

Le concerné s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée.

— Merci.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

FLASH-BACK

Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape se tenaient tout les deux devant le pavillon des Dursley. Miss Figg ne s'était pas trompée il y avait une magie sauvage qui pesait dans l'air.

Sans plus attendre Dumbledore fit exploser la porte d'un bombarda maxima informulé et les deux sorciers se ruèrent tous leurs sens en alerte dans la maison. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à eux était dérangeant.

L'intérieur de la maison était sans dessus dessous, Potter gisait au sol dans une marre de sang et Vernon Dursley, haletant, se préparait à frapper à nouveau le garçon avec une batte de base-ball.

Les réflexes de Snape l'en empêchèrent et envoyèrent valser sa lourde masse corporelle à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un stupéfix bien senti.

Le vieux directeur restait sans voix remarqua Snape, il semblait presque anéantit par ce qu'il avait découvert. Il était choqué, les yeux fixés sur le corps inanimé de Potter.

Snape pris alors les choses en main.

— Albus !_ l'interpella-t-il._ Occupez-vous de Potter, amenez-le au QG, c'est encore l'endroit sûr qui soit le plus proche d'ici.

Le mage blanc prit consciencieusement Harry dans ses bras, sorti puis trasplanna sans un mot, sans un regard pour les Dursley, ni même un avertissement à son égard.

Snape observa Pétunia et son fils, paralysés de peur et cachés derrière le canapé.

— Qui sont les véritables _monstres_ Pétunia ?_ railla-t-il fièrement, la colère rendant son regard plus sombre encore._ Lily aurait honte de toi, comment as-tu pu laisser une chose pareille se produire !

Il eut le plaisir de la voir trembler. Elle n'osa pas prononcer un seul mot, elle détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Son fils pleurait à ses côtés et on entendait la lourde respiration de son mari gisant au sol.

Pitoyable, _cracha-t-il._ Tu as toujours été jalouse d'elle, regarde où cela t'a mené.

Snape se concentra à nouveau sur le père de famille.

— Enervatum, _lança-t-il afin que ce dernier reprenne ses esprits._

Vernon avait du mal à se redresser et semblait confus.

— Vous... Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cela, _reprit le maître des potions d'une voix traînante sinistrement basse et glaciale. _

On aurait pu jurer que la température avait baissé et croire que des détraqueurs rodaient dans les parages mais cette sensation émanait de Snape, sa magie était vindicative, puissante et sombre.

— S'il y a une chose que je ne peux tolérer c'est qu'un homme comme _vous_ ait osé lever la main sur _cet_ enfant.

Il pointa fermement sa baguette dans sa direction puis laissant déferler en lui toute sa fureur prononça :

— Endoloris.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il ne l'avait pas tué, mais il l'avait torturé, il l'avait fait souffrir et l'avait laissé agonisant comme il le méritait. Snape était rentré à Poudlard à présent et il se demandait bien comment ce vieux fou avait pu laisser Potter avec ces misérables moldus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le garçon était ainsi maltraité, il le voyait tellement comme James.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

— aarrrgh... Harry revint à lui subitement, une douleur lancinante irradiant toute la partie gauche de son corps : ses côtes, son bras, son épaule jusqu'à sa tête. Il conserva ses yeux fermés sous l'impact.

— Harry, ça va aller mon garçon. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité.

Dumbledore. Il reconnaissait la voix du directeur. Impossible, il devait rêver. Il était submergé par les vagues de douleur, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et encore moins à parler.

— Je sais que tu souffres Harry, je vais te faire boire quelques potions qui apaiseront le mal et t'aideront à guérir, laisse-toi faire.

Il sentit qu'on lui relevait la tête et que l'on appliquait quelque chose de frais contre ses lèvres. Sans doute une fiole, il se laissa faire et avala le liquide.

— Bien, Harry, très bien. La douleur va se dissiper à présent.

En effet, après une bonne dizaine de minute Harry se sentait mieux. Son corps se détendait et son esprit était moins embrumé. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Ah oui, son oncle, le popcorn, la batte de base-ball. Tout lui revint en tête. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup son cœur se crispant fortement à la pensée que...

— Edwige !

— Elle n'a rien Harry, elle est ici avec nous.

Harry en fut soulagé. Il regarda le vieil homme puis analysa l'environnement autour de lui.

— Square Grimmaurd, _dit-il le regard voilé par une ombre._

— Oui, c'était l'endroit le plus adapté.

— Mais comment ?

— Mrs Figg m'a prévenu qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et qu'elle te sentait en danger...

Le yeux d'Harry, dont le regard s'était fait plus dur, se plantèrent dans ceux du directeur.

— Harry, je... ,_ essaya le directeur mais il se sentait bien trop responsable._

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Vous m'avez toujours envoyé là bas, alors que vous saviez... dès petit, le placard sous l'escalier, vous saviez, cela n'a-t-il pas retenu votre attention ?

— Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles...

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne pouvais plus retenir ma colère je, je... _Il se sentait oppressé._ _Plus encore que la réaction de Vernon c'était sa propre colère, l'envie de tuer qu'il avait sentie grandir en lui qui le révoltait_. J'aurais pu, j'aurais pu le tuer ce soir, c'est aller trop loin !

Toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt l'envahirent à nouveau, puis s'envolèrent aussitôt laissant place à une fatigue intense. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, des larmes surgirent de ses yeux.

En une fraction de seconde Dumbledore s'approcha davantage de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

— Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! _ragea Harry._ Laissez-moi.

Mais le vieil homme persista, il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et les sanglots redoublèrent.

— Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé, la protection de ta mère, de son sang était nécessaire et j'avoue que malgré leur façon de te traiter jamais je n'aurais pensé que les choses iraient si loin. Calme toi et laisse moi t'aider.

— Ça fait tellement mal, professeur. Ils m'ont toujours détesté.

— Je sais Harry. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

Harry se calma et la fatigue l'envahit à nouveau.

— Tu dois te reposer pour le moment. Je vais prévenir Mrs Weasley, je suis sûr qu'elle sera, ainsi que toute la famille, contente de t'accueillir et de prendre soin de toi.

— Non. Si c'est possible, je préférerais attendre Professeur. Que plus aucunes traces... Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent s'il vous plaît... et puis j'aimerais être un peu seul, c'était la maison de Sirius j'aimerais y passer un peu de temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'être un peu seul.

— Hum, oui, je comprends. Il sembla réfléchir. Très bien. Je ne peux t'accorder beaucoup de temps Harry, mais la prochaine réunion de l'ordre doit se tenir ici dans trois jours, je suppose que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à celle-ci mais Harry, prend garde, cette maison n'est pas comme les autres, de nombreux mages noirs s'y sont succédé, la magie noire elle même en empreigne les murs, j'accepte que tu restes ici mais tu dois me promettre d'être vigilant et de ne rien faire d'imprudent, compris ?

— Oui, je serai prudent Monsieur, c'est juré.

— Bien, il est possible que certains membres de l'ordre passe ici en coup de vent alors soit sur tes gardes mais ne dégaine pas trop vite. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, utilise la cheminée elle est reliée à celle de mon bureau à Poudlard.

— A présent, je vois que tu tombes de fatigue, laisse-moi transformer ce canapé en quelque chose de plus confortable.

Lorsque le vieil homme dégaina sa baguette, Harry remarqua que sa main était abîmée et noircie.

— Professeur, que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Oh, ça... Ce n'est rien Harry. Mes voyages cet été m'ont conduit dans des lieux recelant des choses surprenantes. Disons que l'une d'elle m'a laissé un souvenir.

Harry resta perplexe face aux paroles du directeur mais ne chercha pas a en savoir plus. Le lit et les couvertures qui se présentaient à lui, l'invitaient à trouver un peu de repos.

— A présent ne pense plus à rien, reposes-toi, _dit le directeur tout en passant sa main au devant de ses yeux. _

Les paupières d'Harry se firent plus lourdes et il se sentit happé par le sommeil.

— Nous nous reverrons vendredi, _fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit._

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Harry se réveilla en ouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup. C'était comme si sa conscience venait de réintégrer son corps. Il se redressa en position assise. Il se sentait fourbu, la fatigue physique était encore présente. Chaque inspiration lui provoquait un élancement aiguë dans les côtes et à plus les brumes du sommeil dans lesquelles Dumbledore l'avait plongé se dissipaient à plus il sentait son corps tout entier endolori.

Il attrapa ses lunettes et sa baguette qui se trouvaient sur la table basse à ses côtés puis il jeta un œil autour de lui. Le directeur ne lui avait pas menti, toutes ses affaires, sa malle et la cage d'Edwige étaient là. Il lança un tempus et vit qu'il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Avant toute autre chose Harry se décida pour une douche. Il prit des affaires propres dans sa malle et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Les rayons de soleil qui perçaient dans le couloir lui confirmèrent que la journée était déjà bien avancée.

Il prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son visage était tuméfié, parsemé d'ecchymoses, il avait encore l'œil gauche bien gonflé et sa mâchoire lui faisait un peu mal, il remarqua une marque étrange sur sa joue. Après réflexion il comprit ce à quoi elle correspondait : à la branche de ses lunettes. Sans doute avaient-elles été cassées sous l'un des coups et Dumbledore les avait réparées. Tout son côté gauche lui était douloureux, il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il souleva son t-shirt et découvrit son flanc gauche couvert de marques bleues, il avait certainement des côtes fêlées. Sans plus tergiverser il fila sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de découvrir le lit reconvertit en canapé et une fiole avec un mot à son attention posée sur la table.

_Harry,_

_Voici une potion qui aidera ton corps à guérir plus vite._

_N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit._

_Tu es dans cette maison chez toi, ne l'oublie pas._

_Prends soin de toi._

_A vendredi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Le reste de l'après midi se passa calmement. Comme la maison servait de QG aux membres de l'ordre, le garde mangé était toujours approvisionné. Il contenait principalement des denrées alimentaires basiques. Harry s'y servit et se concocta un modeste repas mais c'était déjà mieux que ce dont il pouvait se nourrir à Privet Drive.

Il s'occupa ensuite d'Edwige qui en sembla très heureuse puis il passa du temps dans la chambre de Sirius. Il examina quelques babioles de l'Animagus, des livres, des photos... Ensuite, il entreprit de déménager ses affaires dans l'une des chambres au premier. Il prenait petit à petit ses marques et la tranquillité ainsi que l'autonomie dont il disposait lui apportèrent une certaine sérénité. Il trouva le sommeil tard dans la nuit mais celui-ci fut assez calme.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

A son réveil, le lendemain, Harry eut la surprise de voir apparaître Kreattur, l'elfe de la maison, dans un _crac_ sonore.

— Kreattur que fais-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas censé rester à Poudlard ?

La créature noueuse se courba bien bas tout en répondant.

— Kreattur est venu servir le nouveau maître de maison. Kreattur n'a pas le choix, son maître étant dans la maison, Kreattur se doit de le servir même si Kreattur à honte d'avoir un tel maître, oh, oui... mais Kreattur est là à présent. Kreattur peut-il faire quelque chose pour le maître ?

— Hum..., _réfléchit Harry._ Oui, apporte moi donc la Gazette du sorcier.

— Si c'est ce que désir le maître, _coassa-t-il avant de disparaître à nouveau._

Le ton de Kreattur était serviable mais Harry voyait bien la haine se refléter dans ses yeux globuleux. Il savait d'où elle venait, l'elfe était contraint de servir un sang-mêlé, Harry Potter en personne alors qu'il avait toujours servit la famille Black, déjà que servir Sirius lui était un affront...

Harry vaqua à ses occupations, lorsqu'il prit sa douche il fut heureux de remarquer que les marques et bleus qui le recouvraient s'estompaient déjà.

Comme prévu Kreattur revint avec un exemplaire de la gazette. Harry fut alors étonné de voir que l'on parlait de lui comme de "l'élu" et de découvrir toutes les théories des plus funestes ou plus abracadabrantesques qui circulaient sur lui et sur le destin du monde magique. Il congédia l'elfe, lui indiquant qu'il se préparerait son repas lui même.

Il apprit au moins quelque chose d'intéressant en lisant le journal. A savoir que Fudge n'était plus ministre de la magie et que c'était Rufus Scrimgeour l'ancien directeur du bureau des aurors qui lui avaient succédé.

Il semblait d'avantage un homme d'action que Fudge et plus à même à s'opposer à Voldemort mais seul l'avenir dirait s'il était capable ou non de protéger la population...

La journée se poursuivit comme la précédente mais Harry eut la surprise d'avoir la visite de Tonks durant l'après midi. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Il entendit que les pas se rapprochaient du lieu où il se trouvait. Il se plaça derrière la porte de façon à pouvoir surprendre la personne qui entrerait avant que celle-ci ne la voit.

La porte qui n'était pas totalement fermée grinça lorsque l'individu en question la poussa afin de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Harry avait sa baguette en main prêt à intervenir lorsqu'il reconnu une tornade de cheveux rose.

— Tonks !_ s'exclama Harry._

— Harry !_ fit la métamorphomage surprise, laissant sa baguette dans les replis de sa veste._

Ils se firent une accolade.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

— Je suis content de te voir moi aussi. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me laisser passer un peu de temps ici, il m'a accordé quelques jours, jusqu'à la réunion en fait. Mais et toi que viens-tu faire ici ?

— Remus à oublier un de ses livres, lors de son dernier passage ici alors je suis passée le récupérer pour lui. Je viens juste de quitter Fol-Oeil, nous venons de terminer une mission pour Scrimgeour. Mais je suis très contente de te voir, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien ?

— Aucun problème, allons au salon. Kreattur ?

Ce dernier surgit comme à son habitude et se courba au pied de Harry.

— Le maître à appelé Kreattur ?

— Oui, sert nous du thé, au salon.

— Kreattur va préparer du thé comme le désir le maître.

Il disparu à nouveau dans un pop caractéristique.

— Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Est-ce à propos de Remus ?

— Il y a un rapport en effet mais avant j'aimerais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour Sirius, Harry. Il était mon cousin comme tu le sais.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et ses entrailles se contracter.

— Bien sûr nous ne nous connaissions qu'à peine et nos familles n'ont pas eut le temps de se rencontrer... mais il me paraissait un homme bien et je sais qu'il contait beaucoup à tes yeux.

Harry se racla discrètement la gorge.

— Oui, c'était un parrain génial.

La métamorphomage lui sourit délicatement en retour et tout à coup ses cheveux prirent une couleur de gris souris terne.

— Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais réussi à vaincre Bellatrix ce soir là alors peut-être que...

Harry se leva d'un bon du canapé.

— Non ! Sûrement pas. Tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable Nymphadora. C'est idiot je t'assure, _lui assura-t-il d'un ton sans appel._

Je suis le seul coupable, _pensa-t-il amèrement._

Le silence dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Kreattur réapparaisse avec le thé et que Harry le congédie.

— Bien, quoiqu'il en soit, sache que je partage ta peine et que si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi...

— Merci, j'apprécie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que ça va.

— Mais dis moi Harry, c'est un joli œil au beurre noire que tu as là, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

— Oh, ça. C'est une histoire assez bête en fait. Durant les vacances, mon cousin et moi avons été pris dans une bagarre moldue. Et voila le résultat. Je t'assure que cela ne vaut pas plus de détails. Parle moi plutôt de ce qui te concerne toi et Remus.

Les cheveux de Tonks redevinrent peu à peu rose.

— J'ai une grande nouvelle Harry et tu seras le premier au courant. Je suis enceinte.

— Waouh, toutes mes félicitations, c'est géniale !

Ils parlèrent alors pendant au moins une heure de ce futur événement, ils parlèrent évidemment des risques encourut pour l'enfant à cause de la maladie de Remus et d'un tas d'autres choses moins essentiels. Cette discussion était un divertissement bienvenu pour Harry, la joie de Tonks était des plus communicative et puis, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour Remus.

En quittant le QG, un livre à la main, Tonks était soulagé d'avoir réussi à parler à Harry sans trahir la promesse faite à Remus, celle de lui laissé annoncer lui-même à Harry qu'ils souhaitaient tout deux qu'il devienne le parrain de leur enfant.

Finalement, Harry avait plutôt passé un bon moment.

Après un léger dîner et un peu de lecture, il était allé se coucher détendu mais il ne savait pas si c'était d'avoir parlé de Sirius et des événements du ministère plus tôt avec Tonks mais très vite ses songes se transformèrent en cauchemars et il revécu encore une fois les événements du ministère, la mort de Sirius, sa possession par Voldemort...

En plein au milieu de la nuit, il finit par s'extirper de ce cercle vicieux de tourments, fatigué et mal dans sa peau.

Harry repoussa les couvertures et se leva, il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et un thé ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans son lit.

Tout était silencieux et froid. La demeure des Black lui paraissait toujours hostile, à l'exemple de Kreattur mais la nuit l'impression était d'autant plus saisissante. Il se fit le plus silencieux possible lorsqu'il passa devant le portrait de Mrs Black. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre crier ses insanités.

La porte de la cuisine était ouverte, il y entra distraitement, l'ambiance sombre et pesante de son cauchemar toujours chevillée au corps. Il se dirigea directement vers l'évier, fit couler l'eau froide pendant qu'il observait son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de sa présence ? » _se demanda-t-il intérieurement._

Son reflet ne lui donna aucune réponse, si ce n'est la vue d'un visage triste et pâle encore commotionné. Il soupira résigné.

Il se pencha, laissa l'eau s'accumuler dans ses paumes et se les passa plusieurs fois sur le visage.

Il ferma le robinet puis jeta une nouvelle fois un œil à son reflet, il semblait moins hagard. La peur qu'il avait ressentit se dissipait. Quelque chose attira alors son attention, il se sentait observé. Il se retourna violemment, prêt à faire face à l'intrus et cherchant sa baguette dans le repli de sa robe de chambre mais hélas il ne l'avait pas sur lui, elle était restée sous son oreiller. Faisant lui même barrage à la lumière de la lune, il peinait à distinguer la forme tapis à l'autre bout de la pièce pourtant il semblait bel et bien y avoir quelqu'un.

— Eh bien, je pensais que vous aviez de meilleurs réflexes, Potter.

Il aurait reconnu ce ton doucereux n'importe où. Il se décala légèrement de la fenêtre et remarqua alors le Professeur Snape assis une tasse posée sur la table devant lui.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer sa présence ou la théière encore fumante posée sur le plan de travail en entrant ?

Mais loin de le soulagé, la présence du professeur de potions le fit davantage se mettre sur ses gardes.

— Toujours à fureter en pleine nuit à ce que je vois, les habitudes sont tenaces.

— Que faites-vous ici Snape ?

— Votre ton, Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler que cette maison est le QG de l'ordre et que j'en fais moi même parti ce qui à ce titre me laisse de la possibilité de m'y arrêter ? Je pensais que cela ne concernait que mes cours mais visiblement vous avez du mal à retenir quoique ce soit d'important. Trop occupé par vous même, je suppose ?

Et voilà, encore... depuis toutes ces années cet homme prenait-il toujours autant de plaisir à le rabaisser ? Il avait envie de lui dire que cela ne justifiait aucunement sa présence ici en plein au milieu de la nuit mais se ravisa. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas la force de lui tenir tête, pas en ce moment.

— Si vous le dites. Je crois que je ferais mieux de remonter dans ma chambre, _éluda-t-il._

Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne vit pas Snape froncer les sourcils face à son manque de combativité.

— Pas si vite, Potter. Asseyez-vous.

— Professeur, vraiment, je ne crois pas que...

— J'ai dit a-sse-yez-vous !

Le ton était sans appel. Harry obtempéra à contre cœur. Se tenant le flan gauche en s'asseyant, ses côtes étant encore douloureuses. Heureusement, pratiquement plus aucune trace visible ne subsistaient sur son visage depuis la fin de soirée, du moins Snape ne devait pas pouvoir distinguer grand chose en ce moment même. Une chose en moins sur laquelle pourrait le railler le maître des potions.

— De toute évidence ma présence n'est pas ce que vous êtes descendu chercher ici. Du thé ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps ni d'approuver ni de nier qu'une tasse rempli d'un liquide fumant se trouvait face à lui.

— A présent Monsieur Potter, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormi convenablement ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde Professeur.

— Comme il vous plaira. Votre réponse ne m'étonne guère, digne d'un _Potter_.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Incapable de reconnaître ses faiblesses. Je suppose que vous aimez bien trop vous lamentez sur vous même pour remédier à ce genre de problème. Cela vous donne l'occasion de vous faire plaindre et vous adorez ça n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme votre père, vous êtes égoïste et peu soucieux de ceux qui vous entoure.

— Je ne suis pas ainsi !

« Bien on dirait la combativité est toujours là finalement », _se réjouit intérieurement l'espion._

— Oh que si, vous foncez vers le danger tête baissée, sans penser à la vie de ceux qui vous suivent. Votre fatigue peut vous jouer de mauvais tour, Potter, mais pas seulement à vous, à tous ceux qui gravitent autour de vous.

— Et que proposez-vous ?

— Prenez ceci.

D'un geste souple du poignet il fit apparaître une fiole dans sa main.

— De la Sommeil dans rêves ? _demanda le jeune homme méfiant._

— En effet. Je suis heureux de voir que votre cerveaux arrive tout de même à enregistrer quelques connaissances en potion. Elle vous accordera un peu de répit.

— Je...

— Je ne fais pas ça pour vous Mr Potter, mais pour tous ceux qui vous entoure, à plus vous êtes faible à plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra avoir d'incidence sur vous, ne perdez jamais cela de vue.

Le maître des potions fit s'évanouir d'un geste de baguette sa tasse, se leva et pris la direction de la sortie.

— Bonne nuit, Mr Potter.

— Bonne nuit Professeur... merci.

Mais il n'était pas sur que l'homme l'ait entendu.

De la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Pomfresh lui en avait donné après les événements du cimetière et après ceux du ministère, Harry y avait vite vu le saint-graal contre ses problèmes mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas en abuser car on pouvait y devenir accro et puis c'était une potion difficile et longue à préparer. Harry avait du mal à comprendre le geste de Snape même avec les explications qu'il venait de lui donner. Pourquoi l'homme se souciait-il de lui tout à coup ? Il se réjouissait pourtant de chacun des pas qu'Harry faisait de travers alors pourquoi lui donner quelque chose qui agirait à l'encontre de cela ? Cela ne devait être que de la pitié, rien de plus.

Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux événements qui s'étaient produits, ici même, l'année précédente.

Snape était venu informer Harry que le directeur lui avait demandé de lui enseigner l'occlumencie. Sirius, Snape et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans cette cuisine et comme toujours les choses avaient fini par dégénérer entre les deux hommes. Harry s'était interposé entre eux, et l'arrivée de Mr Wealsey avait mis fin à leur querelle.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de Snape. Devait-il avoir confiance en lui ? Il détestait son père et les maraudeurs mais il savait pourquoi depuis qu'il avait vu ses souvenirs dans la pensine et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour son père car il savait ce que s'était que de se faire humilier et persécuter comme Snape l'avait été par James. Bien sûr le professeur de potion avait été et était toujours hostile envers lui, il le critiquait, le rabaissait... Mais parfois, il avait une impression bizarre, comme si l'homme pouvait le comprendre mieux que personne. Et Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Lui même, il lui avait fait confiance l'an passé alors qu'il était interrogé par Ombrage mais ce qui en était ressortit n'avait pas été concluant. De plus, que penserait son père, que penserait Sirius...

Au fond qui pouvait prétendre connaître Severus Snape ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, pour lui cet homme était un vrai mystère. Peut-être cette année lui en apprendrait-elle plus sur l'homme en question.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Zeugma412, stormtrooper2, La Louve et Ptite Mac pour vos commentaires, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Vous vouliez une suite... la voici ! Bonne lecture !

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il reconnu l'intérieur du Poudlard express où lui, Hermione et Ron avaient pris place un peu plus tôt. Il rencontra le regard interrogateur d'Hermione qui était assise sur la banquette face à lui. Elle le regardait par dessus son livre, un sourcil levé. Harry prit conscience que, par réflexe, il avait posé la main sur sa baguette ce qui avait alerté la jeune sorcière.

Changeant de posture, il s'apprêtait a parler afin de lui dire que tout allait bien quand il la vit faire un grand geste de la main. Naturellement interpellé, Harry fixa son attention su Hermione cherchant à savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle finit par poser son indexe sur sa bouche l'intimant ainsi au silence. Harry remarqua alors la tête rousse posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. C'était bien sûr celle de Ron. Le jeune Weasley qui avait des friandises éparpillées sur les genoux, s'était visiblement assoupi lui aussi. Hermione ne semblait guère gênée par la proximité du jeune homme, plutôt amusée. Il y avait même fort à parier que ce serait Ron qui serait gêné lorsqu'il se réveillerait ainsi. Harry se dit qu'arrêter de se chamailler quelques minutes ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il pensa également qu'Hermione devait être heureuse de pouvoir lire en paix. Il lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour sortir du compartiment le plus silencieusement possible.

Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Une fois dans le couloir le choix fut vite fait, aller vers l'avant serait se rapprocher des Serpentard et, il n'avait nullement envie de les voir, bien au contraire, il souhaitait pouvoir profiter des dernières minutes de véritable tranquillité qu'il pourrait avoir avant d'être au château. Il se dirigea donc à l'arrière du train.

Il ne croisa que deux élèves, de première année, qui semblaient chercher les toilettes. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux rose bonbon et des traces de teinture un peu partout sur le visage. Sans doute avait-il voulu tester un sort. Harry se souvint avec nostalgie de Ron voulant teindre croutard en jaune lors de leur première rencontre. Cela lui semblait déjà si loin, tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à perdre le peu d'insouciance qui lui restait alors. La joie de découvrir un nouveau monde, les attraits de la magie avait vite été contrebalancée par des choix difficiles et des situations dangereuses.

Tout en avançant, il remarqua que la nuit tombait déjà, il avait du mal à distinguer le dehors, les lumières à l'intérieur du train l'aveuglant. Cela n'inquiétait pas Harry car, comme toujours avec le Poudlard Express, ils arriveraient juste à l'heure pour la répartition, le discours du directeur et le dîner. En sommes, tout ce qui faisait de Poudlard et bien Poudlard quoi.

Il dépassa les toilettes puis jeta de brefs coup d'œil dans les derniers compartiments au fond du train. Ils étaient vides. Tant mieux pensa-t-il, il serait tranquille un petit moment. Il atteignit la lourde porte donnant sur l'extérieur et se retrouva, en quelques instants à peine, dehors sur la petite parcelle en queue de train. C'était une transition agréable. Il appréciait d'avoir un peu d'air frais et de se sentir ainsi filer au vent. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas touché un balai de toutes les vacances et que voler lui manquait, c'était l'une des rares sensations qui le faisait se sentir bien, libre... Alors, pour l'heure, c'était un avant-goût agréable.

Il s'accouda à la barrière, appréciant le calme relatif puisque le bruit du train voguant sur les rail était plutôt assourdissant. Malgré, les événements des derniers jours et même s'il savait pertinemment que cela n'allait pas durer, il était relativement serein. Ses cauchemars avaient un peu diminués mais pas disparus. Il s'était fait une raison de toute façon, son esprit serait toujours tourmenté. Il essayait de garder en tête des choses positives mais certaines pensées délicates demeuraient malgré tout. La tristesse, la culpabilité, l'incompréhension, la peur aussi, il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais, il se rassurait en se disant que ne pas éprouver un minimum de peur face à tout ce qui l'attendait ne serait qu'une preuve d'inconscience, définitivement.

La dernière réunion de l'ordre, à laquelle on l'avait laissé assister sans rechigner, était loin de lui avoir remonté le moral. Voldemort se terrait quelque part, on ne savait où, à faire on ne savait quoi. Il était à nouveau puissant et prêt à semer le chaos, ça c'était la seule chose certaine et Harry l'avait constaté par lui même. Le ministère, avec le nouveau ministre aux manettes, s'était réorganisé. Nul ne savait ce que le Seigneur noir prévoyait mais des rumeurs circulaient et puis, les mangemorts sévissaient. Meurtres, enlèvements, agressions, destructions... Moldus comme sorciers, tous en faisaient les frais. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir impuissant, c'était le cas de tous les membres de l'Ordre en ce moment. Il n'y avait guère que l'incessant optimisme de Dumbledore et la gentillesse de Molly Wealsey pour contrebalancer cet état de fait.

Mais en y repensant, il y avait aussi eu une bonne nouvelle ce jour là. Tonks et Remus avaient annoncé officiellement la grossesse de la métamorphomage. Molly avait insisté pour que l'on fête ça. Cela n'avait pas été la fête du siècle, bien au contraire, tous étaient restés modérés sachant pertinemment l'avenir incertain qui les attendaient mais Harry avait apprécié même s'il avait alors cruellement ressenti l'absence de Sirius. Ce qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas arrangé lorsque Remus avait formulé le souhait qu'il devienne le parrain de son futur enfant. Harry avait d'abord été choqué par cette demande, ne sachant pas s'il était digne de cette responsabilité. Une part de lui était ravie par cette proposition et cette marque de confiance et l'autre, en proie au doute. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait l'occasion de voir et de s'occuper de cet enfant un jour ou encore seulement, s'il viendrait bien au monde et si oui, dans quel monde... Néanmoins, après avoir inspiré un grand coup et repoussé ses idées noires, il avait fièrement accepté, touché par le fait que Remus et Tonks veuillent lui confier ce rôle et ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher un tant soit peu.

Il soupira, une volute de fumée blanche sortant de sa bouche dans la fraîcheur du début de soirée. Brusquement, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et découvrit deux Serpentard le tenant en joug de leurs baguettes.

— Et bien Potter on prend l'air ?

— Tu as trop pris la grosse tête pour rester à l'intérieur c'est ça ?

C'étaient Zabini et Parkinson. Ils se tenaient à moins d'un mètre de lui, collés l'un à l'autre, devant la porte du wagon privant ainsi Harry de toute retraite. Il se sentit pris au piège et idiot de se retrouver en pareille posture. Il devait leur faire face, il n'avait pas le choix, derrière lui il n'y avait que le noir complet, la rambarde étant le seul rempart avec le vide, le train fonçant à tout allure sur les rails.

Il détendit ses épaules prenant conscience qu'il s'était raidi face au danger et tenta un mouvement du bras vers l'intérieur de sa veste afin de saisir sa baguette mais Blaise le vit tout de suite et fit venir à lui d'un sort la baguette du jeune sorcier. Malgré ses réflexes aiguisés, Harry ne pu intercepter sa baguette qui fila entre les mains du Serpentard qui arborait un sourire triomphant. Puis, contre toute attente, il jeta la baguette derrière lui, dans le train, par la porte restée ouverte.

— On dirait bien qu'on a désarmé bébé Potter. Alors t'es en mauvaise posture maintenant hein !

— Tu ne lèches plus les bottes de Malfoy, Parkison ? Ou bien c'est toi, Blaise, qui a été chargé de promener le toutou de Messire ?

Sans attendre, Blaise Zabini, lui mis une droite, Harry qui avait provoqué le Serpentard a dessein, l'avait en partie esquivée mais Pansy avait alors pris les choses en main lui jetant un stupéfix, afin de les séparer.

— Silence ignorant.

Harry sonné par la douleur émanant de son dos qui venait d'épouser violemment la rambarde se fit la réflexion que si Parkinson avait lancer un sort un peu plus puissant, il aurait voler par dessus la barrière.

— Blaise, Blaise, Blaise voyons, les bagarres de chiffonniers, poings en avant c'est pour les moldus, aurais-tu oublier combien nous leur sommes supérieurs ? Laisse-moi à nouveau te donner l'exemple. Nous devons nous montrer plus entreprenant, voyons-voir... Endoloris !

Harry qui se cramponnait, les mains dans le dos, à la rambarde dû lâcher prise sous l'impardonnable. Il se retrouva recroquevillé sur le sol, à trembler de tout son corps sous la douleur. Mais le manque d'expérience de Parkinson en la matière rendait le sort bien moins douloureux que ceux qu'Harry avaient déjà pu recevoir de la part de Bellatrix Lestrange ou de Voldemort lui même. De plus, Pansy avait visiblement du mal à maintenir le sortilège. Harry pensa que malgré ses airs de garce elle n'avait visiblement pas suffisamment de volonté de lui faire mal en elle.

— Tu vois Blaise, c'est comme ça qu'il faut répondre à ce genre de provocation.

Le sort prit fin. Pansy le regardait de haut alors qu'il se remettait assis. Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire et fit part de ses réflexions à la jeune sorcière.

— Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas encore ça Pansy, tu es loin d'égaler tes aînés je t'assure, ça m'a à peine chatouiller.

— Oh tu fais le malin mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir et c'est même sur toi que je vais m'entraîner, misérable arrogant.

Elle allait à nouveau lancer le sort mais Zabini s'interposa.

— Incarcerem. Non, Pansy, _fit-il en abaissant d'une main la baguette de la jeune femme._ N'oublie pas ce que nous as dit Drago. Je comprends mieux que personne ton envie de faire tes preuves, crois-moi, mais nous ne devons pas aller si loin, pas pour l'instant. Nous devons juste lui faire obstacle.

Harry était a présent fermement attaché à la rambarde, bâillonné, la tête en direction du vide et des rails qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Il avait le dos à moitié tourné à ses adversaires et distinguait mal ce qu'ils se disaient à cause du bruit. Qu'est-ce que ces deux abrutis pensaient faire de lui ? se questionna-t-il. Le jeter du train ?

— Bien. Je me suis emportée mais il est vrai que nous ne faisons que débuter l'année. Laisse-moi simplement lui transmettre un dernier message,_ répondit Parkinson._

Il sentit la jeune femme s'approcher et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Zabini avait pris position un peu plus en retrait à présent, observant d'un œil que personne n'arrivait dans le couloir. Pansy attrapa Harry par les cheveux et plaqua sa tête violemment contre le sol métallique, toujours le regard penché vers les rails Harry déglutit péniblement. Elle se pencha vers lui et commença à lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille tout en lui plantant la pointe de sa baguette dans le ventre.

— C'est ça, prends en de la graine petit Harry, tu feras moins le malin cette année. IL nous a reçu. IL a confié une mission à Drago, nous ne te voulons pas dans nos pattes, si tu nous gènes nous t'écarterons. Et ça vaut pour tous tes amis. Nous reparlerons de mon manque d'entraînement la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons toi et moi.

Harry serrait les dents. Il ne savait pas quel sort cette petite garce utilisait mais il sentait bien une brûlure prendre forme à gauche de son nombril, puis jusqu'à ses côtes.

— Enfin... si tu arrives à retrouver le chemin de Poudlard, _ajouta-t-elle malicieusement._ Tu vois, on s'est dit que te faire descendre du train un peu plus tôt ne te ferait pas de mal. Cela nous permettrait de gagner un peu de tranquillité en ce début d'année.

Elle essayait de parler d'une voix ferme mais le ton qu'elle employait lui donnait davantage l'air grotesque.

— Et puis, ce qui pourrait t'arriver sur le chemin du retour nous est bien égal. Tu ferrais bien de ne pas revenir d'ailleurs. Parce que si tu reviens, nous recommencerons et si tu reviens Potter, ce sont tes amis qui en souffrirons. Tu comprends ?

Harry écumait de rage face à ces menaces. Il lui lança un regard empli de colère. De la sueur perlait sur son front et coulait le long de son dos, conséquences des liens qui l'entouraient et de la brûlure qu'il ressentait.

— Blaise qu'attends-tu pour m'aider !

Elle attendait visiblement qu'il défasse le sort qui bloquait Harry et qu'il l'aide à le jeter du train mais étrangement le jeune homme restait statique.

— Blaise ! _aboya Pansy en se tournant complètement vers son acolyte cette fois._

— Je ne sais pas toi mais, je crois que nous devrions retourner à l'avant, _répondit cette fois le jeune homme._

— Attends là, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu ne va pas te dégon... tu... ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est étrange mais je pense aussi que c'est ce que nous devrions faire. Oui, nous devons retourner là bas. Il y a quelque chose d'important. Tout de suite.

— Oui tout de suite, _répéta Blaise d'un air patibulaire._

— C'est ça allons-y, _poursuivit la jeune femme en se relevant._

Et ils sortirent, laissant Harry ainsi.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un leur avait jeté un imperium. En se contorsionnant, il apercevait sa baguette le long du mur près de la porte d'un compartiment. Ces imbéciles étaient parti comme ça et ne l'avaient même pas ramassée. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il essaya de se dégager mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés et le maintenaient attaché à la rambarde. Mais par chance, ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, dans l'axe de la porte. Il se concentra et tendit sa main droite le plus possible en direction de sa baguette.

Il s'était amusé à ce petit exercice plusieurs fois à Privet drive. Mais dans d'autres conditions. Cela ne faisait pas appel à beaucoup de magie et était donc indétectable par le ministère et puis, il avait vu plusieurs sorciers, Dumbleddore en tête, faire de la magie sans baguette et notamment déplacer des objets. Cela s'était vite révéler quelque chose de fascinant étant donné que son oncle le privait de toutes ses affaires, les premières années en tout cas. Il n'avait pas tenté ce genre de chose depuis longtemps mais il n'avait que ça à faire en attendant que quelqu'un passe par là où ait l'idée de le chercher par ici, ce qu'il préférait éviter évidemment.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il avait du mal à bouger ses doigts auxquels les liens coupaient la circulation sanguine. Il se concentra à nouveau. La baguette trembla tout d'abord puis glissa quelques centimètres le long du mur. Au vue de ce résultat encourageant il redoubla d'effort et la baguette glissa à nouveau, passa au travers de la porte jusque dans sa main. Un mouvement du poignet et une incantation plus tard et il s'était dégagé. Il se releva d'un bond malgré ses jambes un peu molles et rentra le plus vite possible dans le train fermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup sec.

Il pénétra dans le premier compartiment sur sa droite, toujours aussi vide et s'affala sur la banquette. Après avoir reprit un tant soit peu ses esprits et son souffle, il releva son T-shirt et constata la brûlure laissée par la baguette de Pansy. Il laissa retomber son vêtement et ferma les yeux expirant doucement.

De frustration, il frappa de son poing la banquette.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Les sous-entendus de Parkinson étaient inquiétants, tout comme sa volonté de lui nuire. Et par Merlin, quelle mouche les avaient piqués pour qu'ils décident tout à coup de rebrousser chemin ?!

Il entendit du mouvement provenant de plus loin dans le couloir. Il se figea net. Peut-être ces deux là avaient-ils finalement repris leurs esprits et venaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Qu'ils viennent pensa-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Cette fois il était prêt à les recevoir.

— On s'active. Passez vos robes. Le train sera en gare dans moins d'une demi-heure.

— Allez on se réveille. Les premières années préparez-vous, habillez-vous et regroupez vos affaires.

Finalement ce n'étaient que les préfets qui criaient leurs consignes tout en parcourant le train.

Mais après quelques minutes, Harry perçu clairement des pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Il aurait du prendre sa cape d'invisibilité se dit-il, se préparant à faire face à la personne qui approchait.

C'est une petite silhouette à la tête blonde qui apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry fut soulagé en constatant que c'était Luna Lovegood. Il se rappela alors qu'elle avait été nommée préfète en chef cette année. Elle venait certainement s'assurer que personne n'avait été oublié à l'arrière même s'il était rare que ces compartiments soient occupés.

— Harry, _s'exclama-t-elle_, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul, à l'arrière du train ?

— Je, en fait... _fit-il se grattant l'arrière du crâne sans trouver de justification._

— Tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle ? Est-ce que cette brûlure sur ton T shirt à un rapport avec les deux Serpentard que je viens de croiser dans le couloir ? Ils avaient l'air un peu hagard...

On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, toujours aussi perspicace.

— Laisse-moi voir.

— Non Luna c'est bon, ce n'est rien je t'assure.

Mais elle avait déjà soulevé le T-shirt.

— Tu devras mettre quelque chose là dessus si tu ne veux pas que cela s'infecte. Je peux faire quelque chose pour ton T-shirt en attendant si tu veux ?

— Hum, okay, vas-y,_ répondit Harry un peu gêné._

— Tricoti reformare.

Le tissu se reforma, il y avait seulement une toute petite nuance dans la couleur.

— Oh. C'est très bien, merci.

— De rien. Pour le reste, j'ai un baume qui fera des merveilles, il est dans ma valise, je te le passerai tout à l'heure.

— Okay. C'est gentil Luna.

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de ça aux autres ?

— Comment sais-tu que... et d'ailleurs est-ce que c'est toi qui...

— Ne t'en fais pas, _le coupa-t-elle,_ je ne dirai rien mais évite de rester seul si ces deux là te cherchent des ennuis.

Il hocha la tête.

— Bien, tu devrais aller te changer maintenant, nous arrivons bientôt.

— Oui tu as raison. Je te suis.

Il quittèrent le compartiment et remontèrent ensemble le long du couloir jusqu'à celui occupé par le trio d'or.

— Oh fait, tu n'aurais pas vu le professeur Snape ?

— Snape ? _s'étonna le jeune sorcier._

— Oui, c'est lui, ainsi qu'un autre professeur que je ne connais pas, qui est chargé de surveiller le train cette année, il m'a donné des consignes plus tôt mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

— Je suppose qu'il doit être avec les Serpentard.

— Je venais de l'avant mais c'est possible que nous nous soyons croiser sans nous voir. Bon, a plus Harry.

— A plus tard, Luna.

Et elle continua son chemin vers l'avant en se dandinant gaiement.

Harry devant son compartiment, entendait Hermione et Ron qui visiblement avaient recommencé à se chamailler, en faisant glisser la porte il se dit que cette nouvelle année n'allait pas manquer de piquant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le compartiment dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge n'était pas vide. Comme l'avait indiqué Luna, cette année c'était Snape et un nouveau professeur qui étaient chargés de veiller sur les élèves et Snape, fidèle à lui même, avait préféré se mettre tranquillement à l'abri, hors de porté des élèves et de leurs incessants bavardages. Il s'était rendu au fond du train, avait pris place dans le dernier compartiment et s'était rendu invisible grâce à une formule pour ne pas être dérangé. C'était lui qui était intervenu, embrouillant les esprits des deux Serpentard. Et ce qu'il avait vu et entendu était loin de le réjouir. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance à bien des niveaux cette année.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait Harry, mais ces deux là, il est clair qu'ils t'en veulent à mort.

— Merci, Neville, je n'avais pas remarqué,_ lui répondit le jeune homme d'un ton blasé._

Il passa furtivement une main sur ses côtes tuméfiées. A quelques mètres à peine sur sa gauche, à la table des Serpentard, Zabini et Parkinson lui lançaient des regards mauvais.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie Harry ? _lui demanda discrètement Hermione._

— Non, ça va et puis Luna va me passer un baume après le repas.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la jeune femme et Ron, dans le compartiment un peu plus tôt, Harry leur avait tout de suite raconté ses mésaventures. Les deux Gryffondor l'avaient écoutés avec sérieux, n'appréciant guère les menaces qu'il leur rapportaient mais très vite le train était arrivé en gare et ils avaient dû prendre la direction du château. Ils n'avaient donc pas vraiment eu le temps d'échanger à propos de ce qui c'était passé.

En effet, après avoir déposé leurs affaires, ils avaient regagné la grande salle. La répartition s'était dérouler sans accros, comme d'habitude le choixpeau avait fait son œuvre, et le directeur venait d'achever un de ses discours dont il avait le secret, qui distillait entre autre, un subtile mélange de mise en garde et de positivisme.

— A présent, j'aimerais vous faire part de quelques changements dans le corps enseignant, _poursuivit-il_. Certains d'entre vous ont certainement déjà dû faire sa connaissance dans le train, le professeur Slughorn, que voici, sera chargé d'enseigner les potions cette année.

Des applaudissements retentirent. Le professeur en question se leva fit un signe de la main en souriant et reprit sa place sans plus de cérémonie.

— Une chance pour les premières années, _s'exclama Ron._

— Que va enseigner Snape dans ce cas ? _fut la question posé par Seamus un peu plus loin._

Neville semblait prier que ce ne soit pas la botanique, en plus on avait pas encore aperçu le professeur Chourave. Les yeux d'Hermione et de Harry se croisèrent. La lueur dans leurs regards étaient la même, ils pensaient avoir deviné.

— J'ai donc décidé de confier le poste de défense contre les force du mal au Professeur Snape, _acheva Dumbleddore._

Ron en recracha ce qu'il avait en bouche alors que, pour le coup, seuls quelques élèves Serpentard applaudirent. Snape s'était levé et avait scruté la salle dans son ensemble de son regard noir défiant quiconque de remettre en cause sa nomination à ce poste.

Suite à cette annonce le dessert apparu et la cacophonie régna. La plupart des élèves discutaient entre eux de choses et d'autres. Tout le monde sauf Harry qui lui, jouait nonchalamment avec sa nourriture, réfléchissant encore à ce qui c'était passé dans le train un peu plus tôt. Étrangement, le fait d'avoir à nouveau Snape comme professeur cette année, même en DCFM, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il avait surtout l'impression que cela allait être le dernier de ses soucis.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Un peu plus tard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor

— Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ? _le questionna Ron qui venait de croquer dans une pomme bien juteuse._

— Oui, je n'ai vu personne en tout cas.

— Il n'ont pas pu changer si brusquement d'avis. Ces Serpentard ne son pas très nets mais quand même. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un,_ insista le rouquin._

— Dans ce cas, c'est simplement qu'il disposait d'un moyen de se rendre invisible, _fit Hermione pragmatique._

— C'est la conclusion la plus évidente en effet, _approuva Harry,_ mais si cette personne est intervenue en ma faveur pourquoi ne pas s'être révélée ? Et puis, vu les réactions que ces deux là ont eu on aurait dit...

— On aurait dit quoi Harry ? Continue...

— Je ne sais pas mais cela ressemblait fortement au sortilège de l'imperium.

— Quel élève lancerait ce sort ? _s'étonna le rouquin._

— Cela aurait été à mon encontre je t'aurais cité quelques Serpentard mais étant donné que c'était pour m'aider je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

— Sans oublier que c'est un sort puissant et extrêmement difficile à maîtriser et puis, il y a la trace..., _ajouta Hermione._

— Dans ce cas, comment Pansy peut-elle si impunément lancer le sortilège doloris ? _s'interloqua le rouquin._

— Beaucoup de choses se sont passées au ministère ces derniers temps, même si Scrimgeour a pris la relève, on ne peut être sûr de rien, il est fort possible que Voldemort ait toujours des personnes travaillant pour lui à l'intérieur et puis...

— … il est clair que le ministère n'ira pas chercher à juger des enfants de mangemorts pour usage de la magie en dehors de l'école, même s'il s'agit d'un impardonnable, _termina Harry pour elle._

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

— Je vois, il faut toujours qu'ils aient un avantage sur nous ! Bon, il ne reste plus que les professeurs alors.

— Voyons, Ron, c'est stupide, je ne vois pas un professeur se cachant de la sorte et encore moins résoudre un conflit entre élèves de cette manière, _contra Harry._

— Snape et Slughorn étaient chargés de surveiller le train.

Harry lança un regard étonné à la jeune femme, surpris de voir qu'elle alimentait la théorie loufoque de Ron.

— Snape a la capacité de lancer ce genre de sort ça ne fait aucun doute mais il ne me viendrait certainement pas en aide face à ses Serpentard.

— Il ne reste que le nouveau professeur de potions dans ce cas, _dit Ron._

Cela semblait plutôt invraisemblable, ce Slughorn n'ayant pas du tout le profil pour ce genre d'action, il paraissait trop pantouflard.

— Mouais... on ne sait pas encore grand chose de lui mais là, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu.

— Il y avait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, _renchérit Hermione._

—Mais qui ? _demanda Harry frustré._

— Peut-être un membre de l'ordre, _lui répondit la jeune femme._

— Tu penses qu'on aurait chargé quelqu'un de quoi... veiller sur moi ?

— C'était sans doute FolOeil ! _s'enthousiasma Ron._

Harry trouva la suggestion de Ron intéressante cette fois, il est vrai que ce qui c'était passé était tout à fait le genre de l'Auror.

— Et pourquoi pas Harry, tu es la cible prioritaire de Voldemort... et puis avec ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière peut-être que Dumbleddore à voulu se montrer un peu plus prudent.

Harry allait rétorquer, avec rage, que ce n'était pas ce que le directeur avait fait durant l'été mais se ravisa, il n'avait pas parler de la tournure qu'avait pris les vacances chez son oncle et sa tante a ses amis.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me dérange dans cette histoire...

— Je te comprends mais je crois qu'il est impossible pour nous de connaître la vérité pour l'instant. Mais voit les choses du bon côté Harry, qui qu'elle soit, cette personne t'est venue en aide, un allié même inconnu reste bon à avoir.

— Tu as sans doute raison.

— En tout cas cette année risque d'être mouvementée, Snape en DCFM... là, on a vraiment touché le gros lot ! _changea de sujet le rouquin tout en lançant son trognon de pomme dans l'âtre de la cheminée._

— M'en parle pas, j'ai perdu le seul avantage de ne pas avoir pu m'inscrire en potions cette année, _rétorqua Harry._

— Il ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage, non ? _demanda Hermione._

— Va savoir, avec un type pareil, je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'attendre à tout,_ conclut Ron._

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, le professeur McGonagall retint Harry à la fin de son cours.

— Un instant je vous prie, Mr Potter.

— Professeur ?

— Je voulais simplement vous informer que le professeur Dumbledore aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, dans son bureau, après le dîner.

— Très bien Professeur, je m'y rendrai.

— Alors, sachez que penser à la première fois que vous l'avez vu, pourra vous être utile... _dit-elle en souriant mystérieusement._

Harry ne compris pas d'emblée le sens des paroles du professeur McGonagall.

— Je crains..._commença-t-il mais cela pris sens dans son esprit._

C'était le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur. La toute première fois qu'Harry avait vu Albus Dumbledore, c'était au travers de l'une des cartes de chocogrenouilles dans le Poudlard express.

— Oh, j'ai saisi. Merci Professeur.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

— Harry, entre, je t'attendais.

Refermant la lourde porte derrière lui, Harry s'avança dans le bureau du directeur.

— Bonsoir Professeur.

— Bonsoir mon garçon, alors dis moi, comment s'est passée cette première journée de cours ?

— Bien, Monsieur.

— J'imagine que tu es content d'avoir retrouvé tes camarades ?

— Évidemment.

— Es-tu satisfait de ton emploi du temps ?

— Oui, il est bien organisé et j'ai même un peu plus de temps libre que par le passé.

— Fort bien. Mais assieds-toi donc, Harry, je t'en prie.

Le jeune sorcier prit place dans l'un des fauteuils à hauts dossiers qui faisaient face au bureau du directeur.

— Souhaites-tu un thé ?

— Non, ça ira merci.

— Oh, alors peut-être quelques-unes de ces charmantes friandises ? _demanda le vieux sorcier en tendant à Harry un plat grouillant de différents types de bonbons qui, pour certains, étaient très colorés._

Harry savait d'expérience que les confiseries du monde sorcier se révélaient parfois surprenantes. En effet, un jour, il avait voulu piquer un bonbon à Ron. Il ne le savait alors pas encore mais c'était un Malice Réglisse, et dès qu'il avait approché sa main pour le saisir ce dernier l'avait mordu...

Autant dire qu' à présent, il préférait se montrer prudent face aux friandises qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Ce serait volontiers mais... je sors de table alors, peut-être un peu plus tard.

— Bien sûr, n'hésites pas.

Le directeur avait laissé le plat a disposition sur son bureau et avait poussé un soupir de contentement en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

— Dis-moi Harry, que penses-tu du professeur Slughorn ?

— Le nouveau professeur de potions ? A vrai dire, je ne le connais pas et je n'aurai pas potions cette année alors...

— Justement Harry, vois-tu, Horace est quelqu'un d'un peu spécial. Il a déjà enseigné à Poudlard par le passé, alors que moi même, je n'étais encore que professeur de métamorphose. Il était même directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Cela ne fit pas monter l'estime d'Harry pour l'homme en question.

— Il est attiré par la célébrité. C'est un genre de collectionneur. Il aime côtoyer ceux qui sont au devant de la scène. Et je dois bien avouer que, si je l'ai convaincu de revenir enseigner à Poudlard cette année et de sortir par là même de sa retraite, c'est grâce à toi.

— Grâce à moi ?

— Oui, il aimerait beaucoup faire ta connaissance et par ailleurs, je dois te dire qu'il est tout disposer à prendre en cours de potions, les 6ème années qui n'ont obtenu qu'un effort exceptionnel à leurs buses. Je pensais que tu serais heureux de l'apprendre ?

— Vous voulez dire que je pourrais suivre ses cours cette année ?

— En effet, ce serait un privilège pour Horace de t'avoir parmi ces élèves.

— Mais, sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, que me veut-il exactement ?

Harry, toujours d'expérience, préférait se montrer méfiant face aux gens qui souhaitaient le rencontrer et il devait bien se l'avouer face aux idées parfois saugrenues du directeur lui-même.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas, Horace est un homme sympathique, il a ses petites manies bien sûr mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Comme je te l'ai dit, il aime simplement côtoyer les gens célèbres.

— Y avait-il une raison particulière pour que vous vouliez qu'il réintègre Poudlard Monsieur ? _demanda Harry en pensant tout à coup à ce qui s'était passé dans le train, tout compte fait ce Slughorn qu'il ne connaissait pas aurait très bien pu jouer le rôle de protecteur._

— Et bien l'une d'entre elles, est le fait qu'il me fallait un professeur de DCFM et que, seul était disposé à accepter ce poste, le professeur Snape, par conséquent, il me fallait un professeur de potion.

— Je vois et l'autre raison ?

— Plait-il mon garçon ?

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre Harry n'aurait pas insisté comme il s'apprêtait à le faire.

— Vous venez de dire que c'était l'une des raisons qui vous avaient poussé à le faire réintégrer Poudlard, il y en a donc au moins une autre...

— C'est le cas, _répondit Dumbledore une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il appréciait la perspicacité du jeune homme,_ mais je crois que celle-ci suffira pour le moment à satisfaire ta curiosité. Nous en reparlerons une fois que tu l'auras rencontré... Au fait, son cours est programmé demain en fin de matinée, je suppose que tu n'as pas de livre de potion ?

— Ah oui, en effet et je n'ai aucun ingrédients non plus...

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à passer en emprunter un à la bibliothèque demain matin. Pour le reste Horace, ou plutôt comme je devrais le nommer face à toi, le professeur Slughorn, te fournira ce dont tu auras besoin, jusqu'à ce que tu ais eu l'occasion de t'approvisionner.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Harry cherchait quelque chose à dire. Le vieil homme se redressa alors sur son fauteuil et prit un air plus sérieux avant de reprendre la parole.

— Harry, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ce soir uniquement pour ça.

— Vous vouliez me voir pour quelque chose en particulier professeur ? _demanda Harry qui s'était raidit face au ton plus sérieux que son interlocuteur avait employé._

— En effet. J'ai bien réfléchis et je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont je dois te parler. Il y a des éléments du passé qu'il est essentiel que tu ais en tête pour l'avenir.

— Concernant Voldemort ? C'est en rapport avec les recherches que vous menez ? _questionna vivement le jeune homme._

— En partie, oui. Cette année sera différente de l'année dernière, vois-tu mon cher Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que toi et moi travaillons ensemble.

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Oh rien de très précis pour l'instant. Mais, je suppose que nous serrons amenés à nous voir régulièrement cette année. Quelques heures dans la soirée au gré des semaines.

— Aucun problème, vous pouvez comptez sur moi.

— Je le sais Harry, ne t'en fais pas et, en parlant de cela. N'oublie pas que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je suis là, prêt à t'écouter... si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

— Je sais où vous trouver.

— Fort bien.

Harry, qui avait compris que l'essentiel avait été dit pour ce soir en tout cas, se leva prêt à saluer le directeur avant de partir mais marqua une légère hésitation que remarqua bien évidemment Dumbledore.

— Tu voulais me demander quelque chose Harry ?

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à poser la question.

— Vous n'avez chargé personne de me protéger ?

— Beaucoup de monde veille sur toi Harry.

— Je veux dire quelqu'un en particulier...

— Et à qui songes-tu donc ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement, sans doute quelqu'un de l'Ordre, peut-être Maugrey ?

— Non, Alastor ne s'est pas vu confier cette tâche. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

— Oh, c'est juste que j'ai eu une impression étrange dans le train.

— Si tu m'en disais plus Harry ? _fit Dumbleore en se montrant à l'écoute._

— Non, vraiment professeur, ce n'était qu'une impression.

Lui, Ron et Hermione s'étaient entendus sur le fait de ne rien dire des agissements des Serpentard tant qu'ils n'auraient pas davantage de preuves.

— Comme tu voudras.

Alors que le silence se réinstallait entre eux, une horloge sonna.

— Oh, déjà 23h, _s'exclama le directeur,_ c'est fou comme le temps passe vite en compagnie de quelqu'un que l'on apprécie. Allez, jeune homme, il est temps de regagner ton dortoir. Et prends donc quelques-unes de ces friandises avec toi, je suis sûr que Mr Wealsey, en sera ravi.

— Merci Professeur. Bonsoir.

— Bonne nuit Harry, Bonne nuit.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Le lendemain matin Harry entreprit de se lever plus tôt afin de faire un saut à la bibliothèque avant le petit déjeuner.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais il est encore tôt, _questionna un Ron ensommeillé, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux mi-clos._

— Tout va bien, rendors-toi, je te l'ai dis hier je vais à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve dans la grande salle.

— Oh... oui la grande salle, _fit le rouquin d'un ton plaintif alors qu'une crampe venait de lui parcourir le ventre. _Je suis pas sûr d'avoir très faim ce matin...

— Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'aurais pas dû manger autant de bonbon.

— Mais c'étaient des bonbons très rares, _se défendit-il soudain plus réveillé._

— Imbécile, _fit Harry en lui jetant son oreiller à la figure._ A tout à l'heure.

— A toute...

HP SS HP SS HP SS

— Au suivant, _fit la bibliothécaire a l'air revêche._

— Bonjour Mme Pince, je voulais emprunter un Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, de Libatius Borage mais il n'y en a plus en rayon...

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les manuels de potions cette année ?! D'habitude on ne m'en demande jamais et là je n'ai pas assez de stock.

Elle fit quelques mouvements de baguette en direction des étagères.

— Je suis désolée, Mr Potter, mais il n'y en a même plus un qui circule. Vous en aviez besoin rapidement ?

— Pour mon cours de 10h ce matin.

— Dans ce cas, j'ai peur que vous ne deviez partager celui d'un de vos camarades. A moins que... _dit-elle fronçant les sourcils, ses lunettes dangereusement au bout de son nez,_ il y a des livres dans la remise, ils sont censés partir à la destruction mais on ne sait jamais, avec un peu de chance, vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

— Merci, _dit Harry qui s'apprêtait à prendre la direction du local en question._

— Ce sera sur votre gauche en entrant, ne vous occupez pas des livres sur la droite ce sont ceux relatifs au programme d'échange, que l'on se transfèrent entre écoles. Et, soyez prudent jeune homme, certains de ces livres sont dangereux et ils savent qu'ils partent à la destruction...

— Les piles sur ma gauche donc...

La bibliothécaire acquiesça.

— …bien, je serai sur mes gardes, merci.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Un peu plus tard, dans la grande salle, alors qu'il attendait que ses amis le rejoignent pour petit-déjeuner, Harry contemplait le livre de potion qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver parmi ceux qui partaient au rebut. Il n'avait pas eu à se battre, même si quelques vieux exemplaires de Livres aux créatures magiques s'étaient agités dans un coin, il avait gardé la situation sous contrôle.

Le livre de potion qu'il avait débusqué était vraiment en très mauvais état : la reliure tenait à peine, les pages étaient abîmées... et, en le feuilletant rapidement Harry avait remarqué qu'il était rempli d'annotations et de gribouillis en tout genre. Enfin, tant qu'il lui permettait de suivre le cours et de faire ses devoirs Harry était prêt à s'en contenter. Il pourrait toujours emprunter l'exemplaire d'Hermione au besoin. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas inviter à emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque Harry se serait rendu les mains vides au cours de Slughorn mais était-ce réellement mieux d'y aller avec un manuel dans cet état ?

— Salut mec ! _le salua Ron en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

— Bonjour Harry, _suivit Hermione._

— Bonjour.

— Oh c'est ton livre de potion ? Mme Pince n'avait rien de mieux ? _l'interrogea la jeune femme._

— Et non, rupture de stock, celui-ci était à la destruction.

— On dirait qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes est passé plusieurs fois dessus, _commenta Ron._

— Il faut dire que la matière à dû connaître un regain d'attractivité pour certains, du moment où ils ont appris que Snape ne l'enseignait plus.

Harry rangea le manuel dans son sac et entreprit de se servir du jus de citrouille.

— Ouais, on verra bien ce que vaut Slughorn.

— Je suis contente que tu me rejoignes à ce cours Harry, ça m'aurait fait vraiment bizarre sans vous deux, au moins là, ce sera déjà mieux.

— Ron tu as entendu Hermione ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous ?

— Certain. Je compte bien profiter un maximum de mon temps libre pour m'entraîner au Quidditch, je veux faire partie de l'équipe cette année, et si je veux passer les sélections, il va vraiment falloir que je me donne à fond.

— Tant pis, _fit Hermione l'air déçu,_ mais après tout, ce sera plus facile pour moi, au moins, je n'aurai plus qu'à veiller sur un seul d'entre vous.

— Hey, _fit Harry faussement indigné._

— C'est vrai Harry excuse-moi je suis injuste, Ron était le plus irrécupérable de vous deux !

— C'est pas gentil ça Mione.

— A quel poste tu veux postuler dans l'équipe au fait ? _intervint Harry avant que ces deux là n'aillent trop loin._

— A celui de gardien, c'est là où j'ai le plus de chance.

—Et toi, Harry, tu as du souci à te faire... _intervint Hermione._

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Oh, tu ne le sais donc pas encore ?

— Hermione, je t'en prie crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

— Ginny va postuler pour le poste d'attrapeur en plus de celui de poursuiveur cette année.

— Ah oui, vraiment ? J'imagine qu'un peu de compétition ne peut pas me faire de mal, _répondit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._

— Bon courage, elle n'a pas arrêté de s'entraîner cet été... Harry, quoiqu'il en soit tu as intérêt à prendre des gants, elle reste ma sœur après tout.

— Évidemment Ron, ne t'en fais pas, comme si j'allais...

— Oh ne parle pas trop vite vieux, tu n'as jamais vu Ginny se battre pour quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, même Fred et George finissent par battre en retraite. Crois moi tu n'auras pas intérêt à baisser ta garde une seule seconde.

— Ne t'en fais pas, _dit Hermione tout bas à Harry_, je crois qu'elle fait davantage ça pour attirer ton attention que pour le poste.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait une chose pareille ?

— Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, _lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

— Ce soir nous saurons vers qui nous tourner, _reprit Ron._

— Ce soir ?

— Oui, l'annonce des nouveaux capitaines, elle sera faite ce soir mais où as-tu la tête Harry ?

Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard et un sourire qui en disait long.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Après les cours de sortilège et de botanique, Hermione et Harry filèrent aux cachots pour leur double cours de potions.

En première ligne le long du couloir menant à la salle en question, se tenait un petit groupe de Serpentard dont Malfoy et Zabini.

Nos deux rouge et or restèrent en retrait, séparés des vert et argent par quelques élèves Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. La classe de potion de 6ème année était composée d'une quinzaine d'élèves en totalité.

— Regarde-les ceux là, ils font déjà les malins, ils pensent certainement pouvoir faire bonne impression puisque Slughorn a été directeur de Serpentard.

— Espérons qu'il se montre plus impartial que son prédécesseur. Tu as l'air nerveux Harry ?

— Tu crois ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

— Je ne sais pas, Dumbledore ne m'a pas tout dit à propos de Slughorn alors... je me pose des questions.

— Mais il t'a dit...

— … qu'il m'en dirait davantage plus tard, oui, mais comprend moi Hermione, j'ai toujours cette impression d'avancer avec des œillères, c'est un peu agaçant à la longue.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant passer la silhouette rondouillarde de leur nouveau professeur.

— C'est l'heure chers élèves ! Alors, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Entrez, entrez tous.

Les vert et argent pénétrèrent dans la salle de potions sans plus de cérémonie. Mais quand Harry passa devant le professeur celui-ci l'interpella.

— Harry, Harry Potter ?

— C'est bien moi Monsieur.

Le professeur s'approcha davantage et lui tendit la main pour une poignée de main chaleureuse.

— Je suis vraiment très heureux que vous ayez décidé de rejoindre mon cours, _s'exclama-t-il._ J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance vous et moi _dit-il en baissant légèrement la voix cette fois. _Mais entrez donc, _termina-t-il une main dans le dos d'Harry._

Slughorn traversa la salle d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'estrade.

— Allez avancer encore un peu les enfants, ne faites pas les timides. Je me présente Horace Slughorn, professeur es potions. Sachez jeunes gens que j'ai également, mais à une toute autre époque cela va de soi, fait mes études dans ce château dans la maison Serpentard, dont par ailleurs quelques années plus tard et une fois diplômé bien sûr, j'ai été le directeur de maison. Autant vous dire que je connais donc parfaitement bien l'état d'esprit et les petites manœuvres dont certains d'entre vous sont capables. Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, laissez-moi vous parler un peu de cette fabuleuse matière que nous allons étudier ensemble cette année. Le programme des ASPIC est bien plus passionnant que tout ce que vous avez pu étudier en potion jusqu'alors. Ce que vous avez peut-être déjà remarqué si vous avez un tant soit peu ouvert votre manuel... Pour ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui, je vais d'abord vous faire passer un petit test écrit afin d'évaluer votre niveau mais surtout identifier vos lacunes afin que nous puissions tous partir du bon pied. Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons, durant la deuxième heure nous feront un peu de pratique ce pourquoi je vous ai préparé quelques petites choses qui devraient vous intéresser.

D'un geste de baguette, Slughorn, distribua des copies sur chaque paillasse.

Harry et Hermione prirent place à l'une d'elle, tout comme Malfoy et Zabini à leur directe opposée, puis sortir leurs affaires.

Harry observa le questionnaire, il y avait une trentaine de questions à choix multiples, et une quinzaine de questions à réponses courtes. Cela ne semblait pas insurmontable.

— Bien vous êtes tous installés et prêt à commencer ? Voyons voir...

Le professeur de potion tira d'une petite poche à l'intérieur de sa veste une montre à gousset. Puis d'un geste de baguette fit apparaître un grand sablier qu'il déposa en évidence sur son bureau.

— Vous pouvez y aller, je ramasserai vos copies dans tout juste 45 min. Gardez un œil sur le sablier jeunes gens.

Il fallait répondre par vrai ou faux à certaines questions, choisir parmi quatre réponses pour d'autres ou encore donner une définition ou énoncer un protocole. Harry passa en revue l'ensemble du document avant de se mettre à y répondre.

Il répondit à un maximum de questions, il était étonné d'avoir conservé autant de souvenirs des cours pourtant chaotiques. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir retenu autant de choses, peut-être était-ce le fait de se sentir plus à l'aise dans cette salle, de ne plus avoir sans cesse l'impression que Snape l'observait afin de ne manquer aucun de ces faux-pas...

Bien entendu, ça copie ne serait en rien équivalente à celle d'Hermione qui n'avait pas relevée la tête une seule seconde depuis le début de l'épreuve, elle semblait répondre avec force de détails au questions ouvertes contrairement à Harry qui de peur de s'embrouiller ou d'être hors sujet préférait rester succinct. Par Merlin, Hermione semblait même avoir dessiner un schéma sur sa copie...

Il jeta un œil à ses camarades, tous étaient penchés sur leur copie, sauf Zabini qui ne manqua pas de croiser son regard d'ailleurs. Le Serpentard semblait avoir terminé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Harry détourna le regard ne voulant pas provoquer le jeune homme. Il avait lui aussi fait le tour des questions à présent mais il y en avait qu'il avait préféré passer, sur lesquelles il fixa à nouveau son attention.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le professeur n'intervienne pour annoncer la fin du contrôle de connaissance.

— Le temps est maintenant écoulé, posez vos crayons et écartez vos mains.

D'un coup de baguette, d'un accio informulé, le professeur fit revenir à lui les copies.

— Voilà, je les ai toutes, c'est parfait. Il est donc temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Harry leva la main, voulant avertir le professeur avant qu'il ne poursuive.

— Oh, une question Mr Potter ?

— Non, euh, je suis désolé de vous interrompre professeur mais je voulais simplement vous avertir que je ne dispose d'aucun ingrédient, je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de suivre potions cette année.

— Il n'y a pas de mal Harry, le directeur m'a fait part de votre situation, vous vous servirez dans la réserve tant que vous le devrez, je dois également avoir quelques outils à vous prêter, ils ne sont pas tout jeunes mais il feront l'affaire, tenez au fond de la salle, il y a une balance et si je me souviens bien vous trouverez un couteau en argent dans le tiroir de l'armoire de droite.

— Merci Monsieur.

— De rien mon jeune ami.

Harry se leva pour aller prendre les ustensiles en question alors que Slughorn poursuivait.

— Bien, comme vous ne disposez plus que d'une heure, je vous laisse le choix entre deux potions. Soit le philtre de mort vivant soit la potion de Wiggenweld. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en dire plus sur ces deux potions ?

Hermione leva la main sans attendre une seconde.

— Oui, miss ?

— Granger, Monsieur.

— Très bien, nous vous écoutons Miss Granger.

— Le philtre de mort vivante également appelé la goutte du mort vivant est un somnifère particulièrement puissant. A la fin de la préparation la couleur de la potion doit être d'un mauve très pâle. Quant à la potion de Wiggenweld c'est en fait son antidote.

— C'est tout à fait exact Miss. Et qui peut me citer les ingrédients qui entre dans la composition de ces deux potions ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle et voyant que personne ne souhaitait être interrogé Hermione leva à nouveau la main.

— Il semble que vos camarades soient un peu trop timide, allez-y Miss Granger.

— Pour la goutte du mort vivant, il me semble qu'il faut des racines de valérianes, une fève soporifique, de l'asphodèle et...

— ...de l'armoise, _intervint vivement Harry qui avait réagit malgré lui._

— Oh, on dirait que les souvenirs de Mr Potter rejaillissent.

— Excusez-moi Monsieur.

En réalité, Slughorn avait totalement raison, Harry venait de se rappeler son cours de première année, les questions incessantes de Snape auxquelles il n'avait alors pas su répondre :

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? Je ne sais pas Monsieur »

— Il n'y a pas de mal Harry.

Harry fit signe à Hermione de poursuivre.

— Et comme vient de le dire Harry, on ajoutera l'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise.

— C'est parfait. Et pour la potion de Wiggenweld ?

— Et bien, je crois que du dictame et du mucus de veracrasse entre dans sa composition mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Malfoy et Zabini ricanèrent dans leur coin.

— Mais c'est déjà là des connaissances impressionnantes Miss Granger, oui impressionnantes. C'est pourquoi j'accorde 15 points à Gryffondor. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il est étrange que seuls deux Gryffondor répondent à mes questions alors que c'était le professeur Snape qui enseignait ce cours, _fit-il sèchement en regardant Malfoy et Zabini._ Et si je vous parlais d'arbre et de plante cela ne vous rafraîchirait-il pas la mémoire Miss ? Ah moins que Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini soient en mesure de répondre bien sûr.

— Si, en effet, merci professeur. Il faudra également de l'écorce de sorbier ainsi que de la moly qui est une plante très puissante que l'on peut manger pour neutraliser les enchantements. Elle est reconnaissable à sa tige noire et à ses feuilles blanches.

— C'est encore une fois exact, Miss Granger, bravo. Bien, à présent, veuillez tous ouvrir vos manuel en page 10, vous y trouverez les indications nécessaires à la concoction de ces deux potions.

Choisissez-en une et lancez-vous, vous avez 55 minutes. Sachez que je ne m'attends bien évidemment pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous réalise l'une de ces potions complexes à la perfection mais faites de votre mieux. Votre objectif est de les maîtriser en fin d'année.

Harry ouvrit son manuel de préparation de potions avancés. Les pages étaient parsemées d'annotations en tout genre, écrites d'une écriture fine et légèrement penchée, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer pour le moment. Après avoir passé en revue les deux potions il se décida pour la goutte du mort vivant.

Un coup d'œil en direction de la table d'Hermione lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme avait quant à elle choisit l'antidote.

Harry tria consciencieusement les ingrédients qu'il avait prit dans la réserve et les étala face à lui dans l'ordre d'exécution de la potion.

Tous les élèves étaient concentrés, on ne percevait aucun son autre que celui des chaudrons, des balances ou encore des couteaux.

Harry constata que Zabini et Malfoy donnaient du cœur à leur ouvrage... ce dernier avait ce masque de froide détermination sur le visage que lui connaissait Harry lors des compétitions de Quidditch. Comme il l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt les Serpentard convoitaient les faveurs du professeur.

Le blond était en train de découper des racines de valérianes, ce qu'allait entreprendre Harry, il avait donc lui aussi choisit de préparer la goutte du mort vivant.

Ne pouvant empêcher son regard de tomber sur les griffonnages de l'ancien propriétaire du livre Harry compris rapidement que cette personne remettait en question les consignes données, il se permettait des changements, des ajouts ou même des suppressions.

Harry qui avait tout d'abord trouvé que cette remise en question des consignes et surtout ces ratures dont il devait faire abstraction afin de pouvoir distinguer et comprendre les consignes d'origine, plutôt irritantes changea d'avis lorsqu'il arriva au moment de la préparation où il devait couper la fève soporifique. En effet, il était indiqué qu'il fallait la couper, avec le couteau en argent, mais c'était loin d'être facile, la fève en question se dérobait sous le couteau et Harry avait même vu l'un de ses camarades faire voltiger ainsi sa fève dans la pièce, elle avait manqué de peu d'atterrir dans le chaudron d'un autre...

Le mystérieux ancien propriétaire du livre recommandait d'écraser, dans un premier temps, la fève avec le plat de la lame d'un couteau d'argent puis d'y faire une légère fente avec la pointe du couteau. Harry dont la curiosité était amplement piquée se décida à tester cette recommandation et le résultat fut surprenant. Le conseil était très avisé puisqu'en le suivant Harry extraya le jus de la fève avec facilité.

Ravi de cette découverte qui venait de lui faire gagner du temps et sans doute un peu de qualité à sa potion, le jeune sorcier continua a lire les recommandations qui étaient inscrites manuellement et il franchit chaque étape avec facilité. Sans en avoir conscience le jeune homme suivait désormais exclusivement les indications manuscrites de cet inconnu.

Vingt minutes plus tard Hermione semblait bien avancé, en tout cas les choses ne semblaient pas s'être compliquées une seule fois pour la jeune femme.

Slughorn passait dans les rang avec l'œil critique et bombant le torse fièrement. Il semblait heureux de voir ses élèves mettre autant d'ardeur dès leur premier travail. Il fit quelques remarques négatives mais ne lança qu'un seul évanesco, sur la préparation d'un Serdaigle qui prenait une tournure plutôt inquiétante. Lorsqu'il passa près de leur table il complimenta Hermione, qui avait quasiment terminé.

— Hum, pas mal du tout Harry, cela me semble prometteur.

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Slughorn arriva vers Malfoy et Zabini qu'il gratifia simplement d'un sourire approbateur.

Les dix dernières minutes passèrent rapidement. Harry qui n'avait plus qu'à laisser chauffer doucement sa potion, à la surveiller et à la tourner de temps à autre fut ravi de voir qu'à plus les minutes passaient à plus sa concoction prenait la bonne teinte.

— Votre attention. Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne retentisse. J'aimerais

que vous cessiez tous votre travail. Couper le feu sous vos chaudrons.

Ils 'exécutèrent.

— Bien à présent, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir remplir une fiole de votre préparation, de l'étiqueter et de me l'apporter. Nous commencerons par les tables de gauche. Deux par deux. Merci.

Une fois que chaque élève eu apporté le résultat de son travail. Le professeur repris la parole.

— Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous rappeler à tous de bien veiller à laisser les tables de travail propres, j'espère que tout le monde conservera cette habitude. Ensuite, sachez que votre travail d'aujourd'hui sera pris en compte dans vos notes, et que par ailleurs, j'ai pour habitude d'organiser une petite compétition entre mes élèves, ainsi je tiendrai un classement des meilleurs d'entre vous jusqu'à Noël et celui qui sera alors en tête de liste gagnera ceci : une petite fiole de felix felicis.

Le professeur avait sortit d'une des poches de sa veste une petite fiole transparente.

La cloche retentit.

— Pour ceux qui se demande ce qu'ils ont a gagner s'ils venaient à obtenir cette potion, faites des recherches d'ici le prochain cours. Bon appétit à tous !

— Tu n'as cas y aller Hermione, je vais remercier le professeur de m'avoir prêter ces instruments.

— Okay, on se retrouve dans la grande salle.

Le professeur était en train de ranger quelques affaires sur son bureau, il avait le dos tourné. Harry se manifesta par un petit raclement de gorge.

— Oh Harry vous n'allez donc pas déjeuner ?

— Si bien sûr Monsieur, je voulais simplement vous remercier à nouveau de me prêter le matériel nécessaire...

— Aucun problème, écoutez Harry la meilleure façon que vous avez de me remercier c'est de faire du bon travail.

— Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux c'est promis.

— Voilà qui est parfait, ah j'avais également une question pour vous.

— Je vous écoute professeur.

— Votre amie, Miss Granger, a-t-elle un rapport avec Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

— Non, je pense pas Monsieur, ses parents sont moldus.

— Oh...

— Hermione est ma meilleure amie et c'est l'élève la plus intelligente et polyvalente que je connaisse.

— Certainement, n'allez pas croire que cela me pose problème Harry, vous vous tromperiez, votre amie me semble en effet très cultivée et avoir envie d'apprendre, a vrai dire elle est d'ores et déjà digne d'un grand intérêt à mes yeux. Mais non loin de moi l'idée de vous retarder davantage avec mes bavardages, nous aurons tout le temps pour cela plus tard, filez déjeuner, un jeune homme comme vous, si actif doit se nourrir, s'il veut rester en bonne santé.

— J'y vais professeur, bon appétit.

— Bon appétit.

Table de Gryffondor - 12h -

— Alors mec parait que le nouveau prof de potions t'as à la bonne. Ça doit te changer !

— Oui, c'est certain.

— Hermione nous racontait comment il a remis les Serpentard à leur place, j'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, Slughorn met en place un genre de compétition entre ses élèves, _ajouta la jeune femme._

— Une compétition sérieusement ?

— Oui, il tiendra un classement et visiblement les meilleurs élèves enfin surtout le meilleur élève sera récompensé.

— Là je ne vous envie pas du tout, vous allez devoir travaillez régulièrement... Enfin ça ne changera pas grand chose pour toi Hermione, tu seras vite en tête de ce classement.

— Je ne suis pas si sûr, Harry a montré des capacités insoupçonnées ce matin.

— Hermione... je t'assure que c'était un coup de chance, il y avait des annotations dans mon livre et j'étais curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait de les suivre... Tiens, dis-mois plutôt, qu'est-ce que la felix felicis dont Slughorn à parlé ?

— Tu devrais peut-être simplement feuilleter ton bouquin...

— Hermione, je ne cherche pas à être meilleur que toi, je t'en prie, en plus tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à te faire Slughorn t'apprécie, il m'a dit que tu avais de l'intérêt à ces yeux.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, quand je suis allé le remercier, il m'a demandé si tu n'avais pas un lien avec un potionniste nommé je-ne-sais-pas-quoi Granger...

— Hector Dagworth-Granger ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors je lui ai répondu que c'était peu probable, que tu étais d'origine moldue mais alors que je pensais que cela l'aurait fait perdre tout intérêt, serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours, il m'a affirmé le contraire, qu'il ne t'en trouvait que plus méritante.

— Oh.

— Maintenant que tu ais rassuré sur sa considération à ton égard tu pourrais peut-être m'en dire plus sur la felix-felicis, j'ai vu le regard qu'on échangé Drago et Blaise à l'entente de ce nom...

— Rien de plus normal qu'elle soit convoitée, c'est de la chance liquide, _répondit Hermione, surexcitée._ Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !

— De la chance ? _fit Ron._

— Pour une durée limitée bien sûr, une journée au grand maximum, le plus courant c'est d'en prendre quelques gouttes seulement et alors tout ce que tu entreprends dans ce laps de temps est censé être couronné de succès.

— Pourquoi on en entend pas plus parler ?

— C'est une substance interdite notamment dans les compétitions sportives ou autres événements officiels, les examens, les élections par exemple. Et puis son effet est garantie que si la prise n'est pas excessive ni régulière. Il faut donc bien choisir son moment.

— Je vois. Cela me semble une chouette récompense en effet et j'espère qu'elle ne tombera pas entre les mains des vert et argent, _termina Harry._

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient le long du corridor menant à la salle de DCFM, échangeant à voix basse tout en gardant les Serpentard à l'œil, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit violemment, comme si un courant d'air l'avait tout d'un coup traversée. Une voix forte et froide se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la salle.

— Entez ! _ordonna Severus Snape._

Les Serpentard pénétrèrent les premiers dans la salle avec fierté se pensant en terrain conquis avec Snape. Harry, Ron et Hermione les suivirent et ils purent constater que leur propre stupéfaction se reflétait dans les yeux des Serpentard malgré la désir de ceux-ci de paraître indifférents au décor.

— Et bien... _commença Ron._

— C'est très... _poursuivit Hermione._

— Glauque ? _termina Harry._

La plupart des élèves échangeaient des regards mais gardaient le silence face à l'ambiance sinistre de la pièce.

— Manque plus qu'un autel à l'effigie de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, _chuchota Ron._

Il y avait des tableaux, immenses, qui reflétaient des scènes de tortures. Les trois sortilèges impardonnables y étaient représentés. Après quelques instants à peine, Hermione avait rejoint Neville qui observait la représentation du sortilège de l'imperium. Il pensait sans aucun doute à ses parents. Seamus était là lui aussi, le visage blême face à l'image de corps démenbrés. D'autres scènes noires, comme l'usage de la magie du sang par exemple, étaient représentées. Il y avait aussi des représentations de créatures maléfiques. Harry reconnu sans peine les détraqueurs. Étaient aussi représentés : loups-garous, vampires, epouvantards... Mais une image en particulier attira Harry, celle représentant des "hommes" ou plutôt des squelettes sortant de terre...

Harry s'approcha de ce tableau. Il voulu lire le nom de ces créatures mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Snape prit la parole, non peu fier de l'effet qu'avait la salle ainsi préparée par ses soins.

— Les forces du mal. La magie noire. Voilà ce qui vous entoure, ce qui vous donne la chair de poule. Prenez place à présent. Nul besoin de papier, de plume ou de livre pour ce premier cours. Vous n'avez qu'à écouter et observer.

Le professeur avait parlé d'une voix forte qui se répercutait sur les murs.

— Quelle est la différence entre la magie noire et les autres formes de magie ?

Snape scruta tous les élèves de ses yeux noirs et perçants. Hermione s'apprêtait à lever la main pour répondre mais le professeur poursuivit.

— La magie que l'on pratique de façon générale est neutre mais on peut l'utiliser pour faire le bien ou le mal. Il existe des formes de magie purement mauvaises, les maléfices font partie de cette catégorie. Ils sont utilisés dans le but de faire mal à une autre personne, de fait, ils appartiennent à la magie noire mais ne sont pas encore de la magie noire. L'important c'est l'intention du sorcier qui utilise la magie. Et, la volonté profonde de faire mal définit parfaitement la magie noire.

Dans beaucoup de cas, cette distinction n'est pas aisée à faire. Pour autant, comprendre la différence entre des maléfices acceptables et la magie noire est d'une importance capitale pour des sorciers et sorcières en cours de formation. L'enseignement de la DCFM est primordial et je crains que ce que vous avez appris jusqu'ici ne soit pas suffisant.

Les trois rouge et or échangèrent un nouveau regard de compréhension. Ils pensaient à Remus ainsi qu'à l'AD.

— Les sortilèges de magie noire sont appelés maléfices, _continua Snape_. Il existe des sortilèges offensifs qui fusent directement de votre baguette, dans ce cas, l'énergie du sortilège endommage les choses qu'elle heurte en plus de l'effet magique bien entendu. Les mauvais sorts sont eux des sortilèges disons moins puissants puisqu'ils n'affectent que leur cible. Ces sortilèges n'appartiennent pas forcément à la magie noire, ils peuvent être de magie neutre... C'est l'intention du sorcier qui l'utilise qui est déterminante, s'il utilise un sortilège neutre pour faire le mal on dit qu'il détourne celui-ci vers la magie noire. Vous pouvez parfaitement tuer quelqu'un en usant d'un stupéfix si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Snape avait fixé Harry en prononçant ces derniers mots et fait une pause avant de rependre.

— La magie noire est constituée de bien plus que des maléfices. Pour pratiquer la magie noire, il faut posséder en soit la volonté de blesser gravement, de contraindre, de tuer, _dit-il d'une voix dure tout en pointant de sa baguette les représentations des trois impardonnables._

— Cette intention malsaine, vous ne pouvez pas l'inventer, vous ne pouvez pas vous convaincre de l'avoir. Si vous ne la possédez pas, vous ne pouvez pas pratiquer la magie noire. Nul ne peut mentir face aux arts noirs, vous devez être conscient que tôt ou tard, il y a un prix à payer.

La magie neutre, communément appelée magie blanche quand elle est pourvue de la volonté de faire le bien est votre alliée, c'est vous qui l'utiliser. Alors que, c'est le contraire pour la magie noire. Je vous l'accorde elle a souvent l'avantage d'être plus puissante. Mais si vous n'êtes pas préparé, si vous êtes trop gourmand, dans ce cas c'est vous qui la nourrissez et elle, qui finit par vous contrôler.

Il s'était tourné vers Drago cette fois.

— On dit que la magie noire appelle la magie noire. Le sorcier qui la pratique devient dépendant de son usage. Très peu nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent se détacher de son emprise. Je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à maîtriser l'une ou l'autre de ces magies mais il est fort utile que vous les connaissiez car vous pourrez ainsi mieux vous en défendre. Avant toute chose, un sorcier doit faire preuve de discipline, de rigueur, il doit savoir de quoi il est capable et pouvoir s'adapter à son ou à ses adversaires.

Harry devait le reconnaître, le discours de Snape venait de subjuguer bien des élèves et lui même ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Malheureusement, les yeux pétillants de Parkinson ne lui disait rien de bon. Nul doute que cette volonté elle voulait l'acquérir... Et Snape restait Snape, le ton presque caressant et admiratif qu'il avait employé écœurait Harry. On sentait que cet homme avait de l'expérience en la matière, il parlait de la magie noire comme d'une vielle amie, d'une compagne.

— A présent sortez-tous vos baguettes et regagnez le fond de la salle, nous allons passer à la pratique.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et en profitèrent pour échanger quelques commentaires.

— Formez des groupes de deux. Vous allez vous entraîner aux sortilèges informulés.

L'un d'entre vous lancera le maléfice de son choix, l'autre le contrera en restant tout aussi muet. Évidemment, je vous demande de vous limiter aux sorts mineurs qui font partie du programme. Si l'un de vous est tenté de montrer ses talents qu'il s'attende à une retenue qui lui passera l'envie de réitérer ses prouesses.

— Professeur ?

— Oui, Miss Patil ?

— Je ne comprends pas bien. Comment user de sortilèges informulés peut-il être un avantage si notre adversaire en lancent lui aussi ?

— Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, beaucoup de sorciers sont incapables de pratiquer les sortilèges de manière informulée ou du moins s'ils en sont capables ce n'est que pour des sortilèges mineurs, pas d'un niveau défensif ou offensif important. C'est une question de force mentale, d'entraînement. Et, vous devez savoir que, pour de nombreux sorciers la pratique de la magie noire accapare déjà trop de leur volonté pour qu'ils puissent jeter leurs sorts de manière informulée. Gardez à l'esprit, qu'il y a toujours un avantage à ce que votre adversaire ne sache pas quel genre de magie vous utilisez.

Harry repensait à tous les combats auxquels il avait assisté voire participé contre des mangemorts notamment et, en effet, il était rare que ceux-ci usent de sorts informulés.

— Concentration, observation, attaque et riposte, le tout sans un mot, voilà ce que je veux vous voir essayer de faire. Au travail !

Au bout de quelques minutes, des sorts commencèrent à fuser petit à petit. Harry qui observait ses camarades fut plutôt fier de voir que ceux qui avaient participer à l'AD usait du sortilège du bouclier pour se défendre. Mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée.

— STOP ! _cria Snape. _Je vous ai demandé d'être muet et non sourd. Miss Granger, vous qui êtes une encyclopédie sur patte veuillez je vous prie rappeler à vos camarades le sens du mot informulé.

— Cela signifie qui n'est pas formulé.

— Bien. Vous entendez ? Il est question de sortilèges informulés et non chuchotés. Si j'en entend encore un ne serait-ce que murmurer je lui lance un sort de mutisme !

Les élèves se remirent au travail non sans difficulté. Ron et Neville étaient rouge de concentration. Seule Hemione et un élève de Serdaigle arrivèrent à lancer un sort correct.

Snape passait entre eux, les observants. Il laissa les Serpentard tranquille mais critiqua d'autres élèves et bien entendu ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter auprès d'Harry.

— Et bien Potter, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, n'êtes-vous pas l'Elu ?

Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Snape s'approcha davantage de Harry pour que seul lui entende.

— Vous et moi Potter, connaissons le fond du problème n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez aucune force de caractère, vous êtes seulement arrogant comme l'était votre père.

Harry dont la main s'était crispée sur sa baguette, voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Le fourbe lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme et il l'avait fait de façon informulée bien sûr. Le sourire en coin, l'air triomphal le professeur repris pour que l'ensemble de la salle entende cette fois.

— J'ai dis pas un mot Mr Potter. Que cela vous serve d'exemple à tous. Le cours est terminé. Pour le prochain je veux une dissertation de trois parchemins où vous tenterez d'expliquer la distinction entre maléfices et magie noire. Miss Granger, désensorceler donc votre ami avant qu'il n'avale sa langue.

HP SS HP SS HP SS

Avant le dîner, dans la salle commune de Gyffondor

Harry était assis en retrait, près d'une fenêtre, son livre de potion entre les mains. Il faisait plus semblant de lire qu'autre chose puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction des discussions. Contre toute attente le sujet qui n'arrêtait plus de faire parler depuis l'après-midi c'était Snape et son cours de DCFM. Et, fait encore plus étrange, tous semblaient plutôt satisfaits du cours et de leur nouveau professeur. Harry avait plus de réticence vu ce qui c'était passé. Quand il avait commencé à exprimer son désaccord, Seamus lui avait répondu que le comportement que Snape à son égard n'avait pas été pire que d'habitude, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se plaindre et que, abstraction faite de ce qui c'était passé avec lui, le cours avait plutôt été calme et productif.

Choqué par ces paroles Harry n'avait su que répondre, le comble, puisque cela lui avait rappelé l'entrave que Snape lui avait fait subir un peu plus tôt. Ron était venu à son secours, se plaignant qu'avec Snape ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail et demandant en même temps à Hermione si elle accepterait de l'aider pour la disserte à rendre au prochain cours. Cela avait désamorcé les choses.

A présent seul dans son coin, Harry essayait d'encaisser le fait qu'il paraissait normal qu'il soit traiter de la sorte par Snape. Comme souvent, ce fut Hermione qui vint essayer de lui remonter le moral.

— Ça te dis un tour dans le château avant le dîner ?

— Pourquoi pas, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre l'air.

Les deux amis sortirent de la salle commune et prirent la direction de la cours intérieur du château. La nuit tombait.

— Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

— Mise à part le fait que mes amis trouvent normal que Snape m'humilie comme il l'a fait, oui.

— Harry...

— Ne me sors pas un beau discours Hermione et ne cherche d'excuse à personne je t'en prie.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire. En fait, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. Je veux dire je comprends ta réaction mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Snape te fait ce genre de tour...

— Et tout le monde à l'habitude de me voir encaisser.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Comme si c'était normal et facile pour moi !

Il savait pourquoi il avait eu plus de mal cette fois, les événements de l'été y était pour quelque chose. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il n'était bon qu'à être rabaissé et humilié.

— Ce n'est pas normal et sûrement pas facile mais tu as affronté des épreuves plus difficiles et qui sait ce qui nous attend.

Elle lui avait serré amicalement la main et voyant qu'il n'était pas faché avait poursuivit.

— Franchement Harry, comment as-tu trouvé le cours de Snape ? Je ne te parle que du cours, pas du professeur ou de son comportement envers toi.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir.

— Je dois bien admettre que mis à part Remus, il aurait mieux valu que nous ayons Snape toutes ces années, il est contre toute attente compétent. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

— Je suis contente que tu puisses rester objectif. Veux-tu connaître mon avis ?

Harry invita Hermione à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

— J'ai remarqué une chose intéressante : Snape et toi parlez de la même façon.

— Quoi ?! C'est pas drôle Hermione.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Quand tu nous as enseigné, avec l'AD, tu nous disais de faire avec les sorts que nous mairtisions, de ne pas nous laisser envahir par la peur, nous concentrer sur les faiblesses de l'ennemi et nos propres forces... Même votre approche est similaire, plutôt directe, vous ne ménagez pas la réalité sans aller fort heureusement aussi loin que Maugrey.

— Remus était...

— Bien plus gentil et pédagogue je te l'accorde mais Harry, si tu réfléchis bien, de tous les professeurs de DCFM que nous ayons eu jusqu'ici, c'est Snape qui nous prépare le mieux à nous battre contre les forces du mal... Comme tu l'as fais l'année passée.

— Je... _mais il s'interrompit._

C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre un tel constat mais dans le fond Harry savait que ce que venait de dire Hermione était censé et juste, il avait simplement du mal à l'accepter du fait de ses antécédents avec Snape et du comportement qu'avait cet odieux personnage à son encontre.

Un bruit de pas raisonna non loin d'eux. Ils entendirent d'abord la respiration haletatnte puis virent émerger des piliers une tête rousse.

— Harry, Hermione, pas trop tôt,_ fit Ron essoufflé et les cheveux en pagaille. Puis, d'un ton plus suspicieux, _que faites-vous là tous les deux au fait ?

— J'accompagnais Harry prendre un peu l'air, rien de plus. Si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui te met dans un tel état ?

— Les nominations sont tombées, Harry, tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

— C'est vrai ?

— Parfaitement vrai mon pote, bon si on allait fêter ça hein ! Et puis, tu vas devoir préparer les sélections, les entraînements... A ce propos...

Ron, un bras sur les épaules de son ami, le menait tout excité dans la grande salle. Hermione les regardaient en souriant. Ron n'avait pas fini d'harceler Harry pour qu'il le prenne dans l'équipe.

Lors du repas, Harry était sollicité de toute part et une certaine effervescence avait pris place à chaque table, les élèves s'amassaient autour des nouveaux capitaines.

Harry reçu un pli de sa directrice de maison, lui enjoignant de passer à son bureau après le dîner.

Ce qu'il fit dès qu'il eut réussi à s'extirper de la grande salle.

Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci était ouverte.

— Entrez Monsieur Potter, je vous attendais.

— Bonsoir professeur McGonagall.

— J'espère que vous êtes content Mr Potter ? Après Dubois et Johnson j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de vous mettre à la tête de l'équipe.

— Merci professeur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour conduire Gryffondor jusqu'à la coupe.

— Ça, j'y compte bien Mr Potter. Votre père serait fier de vous, vous savez.

Elle se leva et pris des feuillets dans l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière elle.

— Voici pour vous, de quoi tenir votre planning de sélection et par la suite d'entraînement. Vous avez deux semaines pour choisir la composition de l'équipe principale et les remplaçants. Si vous rencontrez des difficultés n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

— Très bien professeur.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas, il me semble que vous ayez déjà beaucoup de travail devant vous Mr Potter alors, je ne vous ferai pas perdre plus de temps, regagnez votre dortoir.

— Merci et bonne soirée à vous professeur.

— Bonsoir Mr Potter, j'ose espérer que Mr Weasley vous laissera dormir.


End file.
